Past Mistakes
by Konoha-Crash
Summary: Sequel to 'Never Loved Another' Before Sirus, the Sphere created a much different robot... Revived from his decommisioned state by a group of pirates out for revenge against Cortes, he sets out to kill his brother..and take Puerto Angel for himself!
1. Anubis

_This fic is dedicated to those that gave me so much support for my first skyland fic, metamorphstorm, SSpeedy (thanks for the amazing fanart!) and everyone else!_

* * *

When the sphere had begun plans for Sirus, they'd had a prototype model made, but it had been deemed unsuccessful due to its violent nature, it hadn't been programmed right. So they'd shut it down and left it to gather dust in a block they often used for dumping rubbish. And there it lay, through all the years, while puerto angel was aided by his 'brother' Sirus, while the sphere crumbled, their grip slackened.

But it wasn't over. He would have his chance. Sooner then he'd hoped.

Angry at being imprisoned by Cortes, Mac and his vigilante group the black cat pirates, staged a prison uprising some time after being caught. They succeeded in breaking out.

But they knew Puerto Angel would not be an easy target.

So they went scavenging for new materials to build a new ship. They'd had to steal one from the docking bay to escape, but they wanted something stronger. Thus they came to the planet where Sirus' old self was buried. They dug amongst the pieces of machinery, when Mac spotted what looked like a human hand sticking out of the rubble. Curious, he and his men dug it out, and were startled to see it was a mechanical human being.

If it could be used, it would be a benefit in their revenge plan. They hooked it up to a power generator, and after several minutes it woke. It glared coldly up at them.

"You aren't the sphere, what do you want?" he sounded oddly calm.

"Nah we aint sphere boy, were pirates. Raiders to be exact."

"And to what ends am I required? I don't' serve any master, not like the second me they created."

"There are two of you?" Mac asked, curious, his mind flashing back to the ginger-haired winged guy from puerto angel.

"Yes, I was deemed a failure, thrown out like garbage, while the second me was given priority."

"This..other you? he aint got white wings, ginger hair 'as he?" one of them asked.

"I am not sure as to his appearance, but his wings would be the same type as mine."

Mac shook his head "this guy had wings that looked like a real birds, soft feathers."

"Then he cant be the other me." the robot said calmly. "You are mistaken, he is not the one you seek."

"Actually he is, he made us look like idiots the last time we met. Whoever the hell he is, we're gonna get 'im!"

"So who's the other you then?" another pirate asked.

"His designation, I believe, was Sirus? That was the name I overheard as they were starting my shutdown process."

"So who're you then?"

The robot looked coldly at them "I was named 'Anubis'."

"The Egyptian god of the underworld, how ironic. we're looking for someone to give us a hand taking that winged guy out."

"He is a pirate? hmm.." Anubis seemed to be pondering the idea. The other him was out there somewhere, if the sphere had fallen, chances were he was siding with the pirates this man spoke of. In particular this winged one. This was worth looking into.

"Well, I believe you've got yourself some help. I want to find the other me. And dispose of him."

The pirates grinned to themselves. This robot might be a total psychopath, but he was no doubt a smart one.

* * *

As the days passed, Anubis became accustomed to being alive, awake. He refreshed his memory of his abilities, and was pleased when he discovered ordinary weapons were useless against him. This was HEAVEN...

With Anubis' brains, and the pirates know-how, they managed to construct a small spy-cam ship, disguised to look like a floating lump of rock.

Amidst the drifting rocks that floated about sky land, this would go virtually unnoticed. They sent it out into the skies and waited for it to collect info they could use.

* * *

Lucky for them, it wasn't long before the camera relayed some interesting pictures. While Sirus was out on a mission, his lover, and puerto angels leader, Aran Cortes, went out for a flight.

Several months before, well, nearly a year, he'd been caught by Oslo and subjected to a viral injection. But it hadn't gone to plan, and the virus had mutated, causing a large pair of wings to sprout, as well as mixing bird-like traits into his DNA. The end result, he could fly, was very protective of his mate, (lover) Sirus, and had a bad temper when provoked.

By now he'd gotten used to them, and considered flight part of his normal life. It certainly had its perks. Being able to soar into the clear skies was great.. Which was what he was planning now.

He finished the paperwork, and had plotted on a brief flight before going down to the docks to help Wayan and Mahad.

He pulled himself onto the roof of his office, stretched the wings, and took off, soaring high. The block faded into the clouds as he flew, the soft summer wind ruffling his hair, tied back in its usual ponytail. He looped around several drifting blocks, before landing on a loose drifting block. He took in the view, shading his eyes with one hand, letting the wings stretch out and catch the air. So distracted was he that he didn't see the glint of the cameras lens as it zoomed in on him, snapping a few shots.

* * *

" 'ey boss, we got somethin!" one of the pirates yelled. Mac, followed shortly by Anubis, came over for a look. The pirate boss pointed to the screen, "that's the guy! from before!"

Anubis stared at the screenshot. This guy looked human, about 30ish, with large white wings, with a pale pattern on the tips.

"That's him!" Mac growled, looking at the image "he's the one from that rebel block."

Anubis frowned "any details? who is he?"

One of the pirates popped up "I 'eard someone callin' him Aran, prolly 'is name. the lot that rescued him off our ship called 'im that!"

"Hm, its a start," Anubis frowned, wondering just who or what this guy was?

"We're picking up a ship approaching his location!" another yelled. The camera shifted, focusing out as a small scout ship approached the block.

The winged human spotted it, and waved, before kicking off the ground and flying up onto the outer balcony.

* * *

"Hey its Cortes!" the pilot said, prodding Sirus, "he must've escaped his office again!"

Sirus laughed "trust Aran to do that, his attention span has gotten slightly sorter lately.." He pressed the siren button, and the loud blast caught his lovers attention on the distant block. he waved an arm at them, then flew easily over. As he landed outside, Sirus scooted out the door to meet him.

"Hey you!" Aran Cortes smiled as Sirus come tearing out the door. "Miss me?"

"Of course love" Sirus smiled, putting his arms around the other and kissing him happily "I always miss you!"

Cortes smiled "same here, I was bored being cooped up in there...so I snuck out..." he nuzzled the others cheek gently "I wanted to find you.."

Sirus smiled "no problems with that Aran come inside, were headed back now anyway, it'll save you flying" he pulled his lover into the ship.

* * *

"Holy.." Anubis stared. Was he seeing things?

"'E looked just like you!" Mac laughed "he must be the one you were blabbing' about!"

"So, he IS siding with those idiot rebels.."

"Looks like he's no doubt screwin' one too!" someone pointed out rudely.

"Hmph, pathetic, he's fawning all over that human as if he's something special. I'll soon get that idea out of his head. I WILL destroy him.."

"Fine, but leave the human-freak to us, we owe him a visit.."

"Is the craft nearly finished?" Anubis asked. Mac nodded "were almost done, then we can go kick the hell outta these guys, and keep the block for ourselves..."

* * *

The morning of the attack, Cortes awoke with a distinct feeling something felt wrong. But he put it down to the bird DNA acting up again. The mating season had been trouble enough, he went red just thinking about it...

He spent the morning in his office, sorting through more paperwork, as well as sorting out the various queries that had landed on his desk.

He yawned in boredom as he wobbled out into the sunlight. It seemed quiet, where was everyone?

He spread his wings and flew up above the streets, looking all over, people were gathering in the town centre, looked like another of cheng's parties was on. He sighed, shaking his head, kicking himself mentally for being so paranoid..

He felt a cold chill sweep up his spine, and he turned, hearing a loud whooshing sound. A flock of birds with wing patterns matching his own flew past, screeching in panic. their cries struck a chord, he felt the same fear, but of what?

He soon found out. A ship rose up above the rooftops, painted black, with a familiar pattern on it. a cat...

--Impossible, how did it get past? Did it somehow scramble the proximity sensors? Maybe they've been destroyed..?--

There was a crackle and from a mounted speaker on the ships front issued a familiar voice.

"Well well, look what we've got here, a freak of nature we owe a beat down to for that last incident!"

"You again?!" Cortes snarled "get lost you freaks!" he grabbed his radio and hit the frequency for Sirus. But before he could say a word, a laser bolt shot out of nowhere, striking his arm, cutting a deep cut along it. The pain shocked him into dropping the device, blood soaking his sleeve quickly.

"Not so fast..." a new voice said, only this one sounded closer. He whipped round, coming face to face with...someone who looked a damn sight like Sirus.

"Who..the hell are you?" he hissed, clutching the wounded arm. The figure sneered, drifting closer, then grabbing the injured arm, his fingers digging into the wound, causing cortes even more pain.

"I'm your worst nightmare, HUMAN." it hissed "I see little reason not to kill you right now...but you have something I want..."

"What in hell are you on about you insane ass?!" cortes snarled, biting back a cry of pain as the fingers dug in deeper, causing the wound to bleed further.

"Watch your mouth human, and you know what im talking about. I know you're the one he's screwing about with, quiet literally I bet!"

Cortes stared "you...what do you want with Sirus?"

"I want to be rid of him, I was meant to be the spheres weapon, instead the chose that stupid fool!"

"Heh, guess you missed the news, the sphere are royally fsked," cortes laughed "you're too late!"

"They wont be when I'm done...ill destroy you all!"

" 'fraid I'll have to interrupt you there, and get your hands off my Aran!"

Anubis turned to face his 'brother' and smirked. "I knew you'd show up, you care so much for this stupid human you're screwing..."

"Id watch it...the last person to threaten Aran is still unconscious..." Sirus snarled, glaring at him. "I don't know what you're doing here, but you're leaving NOW."

Anubis shoved cortes away from him and faced Sirus "heh, alright...let me see how you intend to do THAT!"

"SIRUS DONT!" cortes yelled. The loudspeaker crackled again "we'll leave you kiddies to play, your base is ours!" the ship geared up, and turned towards the town centre.

--No way, no way in HELL!-- cortes through furiously. There was a flapping of wings at his shoulder, he turned to see a heavens bird hovering by him "go warn them, now!" he pulled his penknife from its pocket, and cut the insignia from his uniform, this he gave to the bird to hold.

"GO!" he yelled at it, and it flew off after the ship...

He hadn't noticed someone jump down from the black ship as it had flown off, but as he made to run for where his lover was fighting, a shot hit the ground in front of him, cutting him off. He looked up, seeing a familiar face standing on top of a scaffold.

Mac laughed at cortes pissed expression "I have a bone to pick with you, you made us look like idiots with that stunt you pulled the last time...well now you're really gonna pay!

* * *

Mila almost jumped out of her skin when a bird landed on the boxes she was carrying. She stared at it, wondering what it was thinking...then she seen what it held in its beak. A rebel insignia, one she instinctively knew was Aran's. Only one reason the creature would have it..

She sensed the incoming ship and dropped the boxes yelling for everyone to get to cover, and motion for Wayan to get weapons. She charged up a blast and waited for it to come into view...

* * *

It was almost like the fight he'd had against di-wan, hand-to-hand combat, ducking and weaving, trying to knock the guy out so he could help Sirus..

But the pain from the wound was messing with his concentration, the fact Mac had a rapid-fire mini-harpoon gun didn't help either, he'd narrowly avoided being hit in the head by it.

Meanwhile, Sirus and anubis where seemingly evenly matched, they just kept hitting, blocking, and starting again, but anubis was playing around, unlike Sirus, who'd opted for a peaceful life. He'd trained himself in as many fighting styles as he could.

Playtime was over, now to capture this guy...

* * *

The pirates were furious when they met considerable resistance by the time they got to the main area, their light-weight ship met by a squadron of mosquitoes. Add to that two saijins and plasma rifles..and you had a problem.

* * *

Anubis waited until his opponent took a close-range swing at him then reached into his sleeve and pulled out a serrated dagger. This he stabbed his 'brother' right in the side with. It took only a second for the poison to kick in. He knocked him out with one strike, and slung him over his shoulder, reaching for the radio. "got 'im, lets roll!"

On the building below, cortes looked away from Mac just in time to see the whole incident.

"Sirus!" he yelled in panic, turning towards their direction. Mac didn't waste his chance, he fired his gun at cortes. The human-angel heard it coming and flew up and out of range, of that one anyway. Mac fired a second as soon as the pirate moved, this one scoring a direct hit. It punched into cortes' shoulder, embedding itself there. He hit the ground with a thump, and lay there stunned by the pain.

Mac looked up as his ship returned, a rope ladder dropping down. He climbed quickly aboard, noticing Anubis had caught his twin successfully.

Cortes tried to get to his feet as the ship turned and tore away, a flock of mosquitoes tearing after it. Somehow he got to his feet, pain throbbing through him with every step. He staggered to where his lover had been fighting. and noticed something shining on the floor. It looked like a locket, several centimetres in height and width, made of thick engraved metal. He picked it up, and looked down at the picture inside.

It was one taken at a festival they'd had not long ago. He was smiling, Sirus was behind him, he had his arms wrapped around his waist, holding him close, smiling at the camera. He'd been so happy then...

He tucked it into his chest pocket, and half-staggered, half flew towards town center..ripping the harpoon out of his shoulder as he did, clutching it in his fist..

* * *

"Alright! He's history!" Mahad cheered, high-fiving his sister. The ship had been driven away by the mosquitoes, the crew that had jumped down from it all unconious.

"Is everyone OK? Any casualties?" Mila asked the assembled crowd, relieved there were none.

"What were they after?" Wayan asked baffled "they didn't try to find the water reserves, they didn't aim for anyone specific..."

"Thats..where you're...wrong..." a voice coughed, followed by muffled gasps. They turned, staring at the figure that had landed in front of them.

He was bloodied, in immense pain, and as white as a sheet.

"C..CORTES!!" Wayan said, staring at him "what on earth happened?!" he helped steady the semi-conscious pirate rebel as he struggled to stay upright.

Cortes looked at him, his vision was blurry, but he had to tell them...

"He...they...weren't after water...they wanted...to get Sirus...there's another one. Just like him.."

"What're you talking about? Is Sirus missing?" Wayan tried to figure out what he was on about.

"The other one...took him...I couldn't...stop them..." he passed out then, the harpoon dropping with a clatter from his grasp.

Wayan laid him on the ground, looking at the wound. It was deep, ragged...he looked at the harpoon. What in hell had happened?!

* * *

Cortes was unconscious for some time, as his body struggled to heal him. But the pain of having his lover taken from him hurt far worse. Cortes felt like a vital part of him had been ripped away. He answered Wayan's queries about what had happened, his voice emotionless. He blamed himself for not stopping the other robot.

He kept hold of the dropped locket, refusing to let go of it. In his sleep, he was taunted by nightmares, while he was awake, everything reminded him of the one he'd lost...

* * *

Whee, i finally wrote a second fic! D

Random fact: My Spell checker broke down again while i was writing this. so i may have missed a few typos...

* * *

Random Q&A: Ive had a friend of mine ask why i chose the name 'Mac' for the evil pirate, so here's the answer:

I picked the name from "Mac Taylor", a character from CSI:NY, during the time i was writing the first fic, the TV channels were showing a lot of CSI:NY adverts, so it kinda stuck. Hehe.


	2. Crash and Burn

"How is he?" Vector asked as Wayan walked into the lighthouse lab room.

Mahad and Lena looked up as well, waiting for an answer.

"I got all the details i could...but..I've never seen him like this. Its like he's lost any desire to fight...he barely responded when cheng and Christophe went to see him. Even his own brother couldn't get him to snap out of it. The doctors told me he's not eating either..."

"Poor Cortes.." Lena whispered, "he couldn't stop them from taking the person he cared for the most, that must hurt a lot.."

"Its not his fault, those jerks had a evil guy with them!" Mahad added.

"You know what Cortes is like" the Vector said in response to Mahad "plus, given his DNA alterations, if the male bird looses its mate, it will distance itself, almost like a period of mourning. His mind is responding to the loss in this way..."

"Then maybe we can help him somehow.." Mahad offered "make him feel better, we'll find that ship again, its not over!"

"Yeah!" Lena nodded "lets go see him.."

Vector smiled, those kids were wonders when it came to being understanding.

* * *

When they got to the hospital, they were met by a nurse who told them Cortes had managed to fly the coop so to speak. He'd escaped outside, they were looking for him right now..

"He hasn't had any food in nearly three days, he's in no condition to be running around on his own. If you kids find him, try get him to eat, or return here at least..."

Lena blinked as she seen the room had a fair few feathers scattered on the floor.

"He's moulting?" she asked. Mahad laughed "with any luck it'll lead us right to him! lets go!"

They set off to find the rebel captain, searching high and low...

* * *

Cortes sat on the very edge of the block, hidden from normal view by a outcropping of grassy rocks. He sighed, staring out across the sky. He was so tired, he missed the warm hold of his beloved. --Why couldn't I stop them?! Damnit, I'm pathetic, he always protected me, yet i failed to save him...--

His stomach cramped up and he groaned, he had been unable to eat, his mind consumed by grief and guilt...

"Sounds like you could use some food!" a cheerful voice said from behind him. He jumped up, staggering a few steps backwards. Mahad and Lena were perched atop the rocks. Lena was carrying a picnic basket from which drifted a number of tantalising smells.

"Gah! What're you kids doing?!" he grumbled, but his stomach growled again as he felt a wave of dizziness wash over him. Hungry...

Lena hopped down from the rock, pulling him down to sit beside her and Mahad. She dumped the basket between the three of them.

"Lets eat!" she smiled "you cant keep going without food, your wings will be feather-less in no time.."

"But.." he started, but was cut off by an even louder growl from his gut.

"Less talkie, more eaty!" Mahad stated, and reluctantly the rebel leader had to admit he was peckish...

Once his snarling stomach had been satisfied, Lena smiled.

"Better? You looked like you needed that!"

Cortes sighed "guess ye got a point there.." he sighed "hnh, thanks you two.."

Mahad smiled "the doctors are looking for you! You're like a winged Houdini the way you're going!"

Cortes sighed "i don't need to stay cooped up in there, I'm fine now..." he looked out at the clouds, feeling the aching pain return.

"What good will it do to stay in a dumb hospital, that's not gonna help me get him back!!" his hands clenched tightly, harsh enough to cut into the palms of his hands, drops of blood appearing..

Lena reached over at patted his hand to get him to relax them. "calm down...we'll find him, but pushing yourself like this wont help anyone, especially not yourself!"

Cortes blinked at her, then looked down at the locket tucked into his top pocket. She was right...he sighed softly, forcing himself to relax a little.

"C'mon...go get some rest, we'll work on tracking him down. You need some sleep!"

Cortes hesitated a moment, his expression flickering, then he actually nodded. "Yeah i guess so..."

And thus he returned to the hospital, the kids reassuring him everything would be OK. But he had a different plan in mind...

* * *

Barely had the sun rose the next day then he was awake. He snuck out the window, running along the rooftops silently as he could. He entered the empty docking bay, the chilly morning air tugging at his hair as he crept along to where the mosquitoes were parked. He cast a glance back at the silent rebel base, then jumped into the craft. He was about to take off when something landed in front of him. It was the bird he'd sent as a warning when the attacks stated.

"Oh all right, come on!" he opened the hatch to let the bird in, then hit the engines and tore off. He felt bad about going solo, but something told him it was the best idea..

* * *

"Exactly what are you planning to do? The Sphere fell a long time ago, what good will bringing them back do?"

"It'll put ME in control. I'm sick of people thinking they can just throw life away like it means nothing, like some people don't deserve a chance to get what they want." Anubis glared at his twin, who was locked in a high-security cell. Sirus glared at him.

"So basically you're just pissed you didn't all the attention? How childish!"

Anubis laughed "say what you like, you're not going anywhere. Once we build the energy cannon, your precious hideaway, including that sideshow freak that you love so much, will be decimated!"

"That's what YOU think!" Sirus snapped, but inside he was worried sick. Was his poor Aran OK? What about the base?

* * *

"Cortes?" Wayan knocked on the hospital room door. "I need to get your opinion on something...sir?" he nudged the door open. And groaned internally. The window had been lock picked AGAIN, it was flung wide open, curtains billowing in the breeze.

"What's he up to?" Wayan fumed, running out the door..

He ran to fetch the Vector, wondering if this was another bird trait, Cortes normally never acted so rashly.

Vector sighed "i was afraid of this. It appears the traits are getting stronger. Don't tell anyone else but i caught him trying to take a nap up a tree!"

Wayan blinked "his minds succumbed to the virus?"

"Not totally, but evidently some of the birds traits show up at different times, under varying circumstances..."

Wayan sighed "so why'd he make a run for it?"

"Well, male birds are VERY competitive, if another bird gets in the way of him and his preferred mate, all hell can break loose. All i can guess is he stopped treating it as losing his mate, more of as someone got in the way..."

"So he's gone off to pick a fight with his lovers evil twin?" Wayan shook his head "i think the DNA ate his common sense too..."

"In a way, he cant help it, to him this is normal..."

"But we've got to find him!" Wayan sighed "who knows how far he's gotten..."

* * *

Mac frowned as the patrol he'd sent out on a scavenged ship suddenly sent an alarm signal. They'd spotted someone or something. A craft..

"Shoot it down!" he ordered without a seconds pause.

"Sir, i thinks its that guy, the one you shot with the harpoon!"

"So he survive did he?" Mac laughed "Shoot him down, i want him DEAD!"

"Roger!"

"...i keep telling you dumbass, my names not ROGER!"

* * *

The sky was clear as he sped along, he didn't know for sure if this was the right direction, but something inside told him it was somehow right...

He heard a high pitched whine, and the craft shook. he blinked. Looming out of a cloud bank up ahead was one of the pirates ships. He swore, hitting the speed and attempting to swerve around it. But it was a small craft, thus able to easily follow him. He looped over in the air, firing a volley of shots at it. But the mosquitoes weapon wasn't enough compared to this bigger ships guns. It was too dangerous, he'd have a better chance running. He needed the craft intact to find sirus, he didn't have time to waste...

These reasons and more ran through his mind as he hit the speed and tore away, ducking and weaving between the blocks. Behind him the ship kept pace easily, but oddly enough didn't fire.

It the weapons room, one of the crew loaded a heat-seeker missile.

"Fire at will!" he yelled.

"I didn't know 'is name was will.." another stupidly remarked. The pilot ignored them, and set the aiming sights on the fleeing craft. He hit the button, then hit the brakes. The missile shot off, automatically tracking the nearest heat source. Since the pirates had moved back, it went right for Cortes.

He heard it approaching too late to react, the weapon struck the back of the mosquito, hurtling it forward through the air. He struggled to steer it, aiming to somehow land it...but that was looking unlikely. Was he going to die there and then?

--NO WAY!!-- he fumed, and gave the controls one last twist, and the ship twisted around, then spiralled towards the lower portion of a large floating block. He seen a gap, a cave-like opening in the rocks, and somehow the ship soared into the minuscule gap. It struck the rocky floor of the cave, and finally came to a rest smashed into a rocky wall.

He tried to get himself out, his head ached, he could taste blood. His leg hurt badly. Looking down he saw it was bleeding, a piece of scrap metal was embedded in it..

--No. I can't lose now..-- he thought as he lost consciousness...

But all was not lost. He was about to meet someone he never imagined he'd see...

" 'es gone sir, crashed into a block!" the pirate smirked, the idiot couldn't have survived, no way.

* * *

From within the winding maze of caves, a lone figure sat in front of a camp fire, humming to himself as he cooked over the open flames. He was startled out of his daydream by the earth-shaking crash.

"What in sky land was THAT?!" he asked aloud. He grabbed his plasma gun from where it was resting against the wall, and ran into the maze of caves. He worked his way towards the smell of burning metal, and sure enough, in the entrance to his little hideaway, a small aircraft had pole-axed the far wall. Squinting he seen a figure unconscious in the pilot seat. A bird was hovering around the wreckage, squawking madly.

He ran over, shooting the lock, flinging the cockpit door open, and carefully lifting the figure out. He carried him a distance away from the wreckage and set him down on the ground. He did a double take as he focused on the man. He looked around 30, bright ginger hair, a sky pirates uniform,and a pair of WINGS.

--Who, or what are you??-- he wondered, amazed a pirate had flown all the way out here. He carefully removed the shrapnel from the figures leg, tying a tight bandage over it to stem the bleeding, then checking for other serious injuries. Aside from a concussion, and a few cuts and scrapes, this guy had gotten off lucky.

Picking him up, he brought him back to the large cavern he used as his home, placing the figure on his bed and putting a thick woolly blanket over him. Seeing the pirate uniform brought back so many memories. Of his own fights, his aircraft, his wife and kids...

He sighed, picking up a photo from the makeshift table he'd made. He looked at the woman in it, her arms around him, a smile on her pretty face --i wish i could see you again. But is it safe..?-- he looked at the sleeping Cortes --maybe he can help me..--

He head a squawk, and blinked as the bird he'd seen before came flapping in, and settled on the pillow by the man. He looked at the birds plumage, then the mans wings. Identical. What was going on here?

* * *

His head HURT, but at least the pain in his leg had faded to a bearable level. He opened his eyes slowly, where was he? He tried to sit up, to speak, but his throat was dry, and he felt too dizzy to do anything but fall back onto the bed. He heard footsteps and then a voice;

"You've been out for hours. I was worried you weren't going to wake up.."

* * *

Wheeh, sorry for the delay, got a little carried away drawing fanart an putting it on DA My name is YamanakaAngel, if ye fancy a look!

Random Fact: I got stuck out in a thunderstorm today. Flat shoes can hold so much water in them you could keep a pet goldfish in there.


	3. Lost and Found at Last

He'd just finished his food when he heard his guest stirring, and heard a muffled wince as he tried to move. Getting up he walked over to the bed and spoke to him. The bed-ridden pirate blinked fuzzily up at him. Then something seemed to click and he tried to speak again.

"You...Mila's...Ferrell..." but his voice wouldn't let him get a coherent sentence out, and he trailed off into a coughing fit the made his whole body hurt.

The man blinked, this guy new who he was. Full name, Marcus Ferrell, husband to the powerful and kind Mila. How did this guy know her?

He grabbed a glass of water, and helping the guy to sit up, got him to drink.

"There, NOW try saying that again, don't push yourself..."

"You're...i know you..who doesn't? Marcus Ferrell, i thought you were dead?"

"Eh, nope, just very well hidden, i had to protect Mila and the kids.." he sat forward, looking at Cortes "who are you, and how do you know Mila?"

Cortes had to drink a second lot of water before he was able to speak again "I..Im Captain Aran Cortes...saint nazaire...Mila is...with us..we rescued her from Oslo..the kids too...Puerto Angel.."

Marcus stared in surprise, What was he doing out here on his own?

Then he remembered something;

"Wait…you're Ames' kid aren't you? I remember him going on about you…"

Cortes blinked "yeah, he was my…adoptive father…" he sighed "rescued me off my home block after the sphere attacked…" he sighed "I have to...find someone, very important to me...i have to go.." he tried to get up but Marcus stopped him.

"You're in no state to go anywhere Captain. You had a pretty bad crash.." he looked at the wings as Cortes stretched them out. "Where..?"

"Oslo tried to use me as a virus carrier, but it went arse-up, and this happened..." he began coughing again, doubled up slightly. As he leaned forwards, something fell from his top pocket, slithered off the bed and onto the floor, where it clicked open.

Marcus picked it up, and looked at the photo inside. He looked at the figure holding captain Cortes and blinked. metal wings this time?

"Who..?" he said aloud. Cortes blinked, looked up, seen what Marcus was staring at, and went a deep shade of red.

"he..was a sphere creation...but..he came with us..."

"Is this who you're searching for? Your missing loved one?"

Cortes fidgeted "yes, of course it IS."

Marcus laughed "no need to get your kilt in a knot captain, I'm just curious as to how the sphere built something so..human.."

"Beats me.." Cortes said "but i have to get him back.." he began explaining the whole story...

The bird sat by him the whole time, it seemed to be interested in what Cortes was up to..

* * *

At last Marcus managed to persuade Cortes to get a nights sleep, saying he'd give him a hand finding sirus. In return, he wanted t come back to puerto angel and see his family. Of course Cortes agreed, he'd told Marcus how well the kids were doing, how Mahad would make a great leader, and Lena an excellent saijin like her mother.

Cortes curled up in a ball on the bed, wings tucked around his body. Marcus passed out on the old couch he'd retrieved from another block.

Cortes winced, in his sleep he seen a muddle of images, then he felt a familiar comforting presence, and a voice..

"I need you write this down..."

* * *

Marcus shifted and opened his eyes cautiously. He could hear a scratching noise. He looked over and stared. Cortes was standing, his back to him. He appeared to be carving something into the cave wall.

"Uh...if you need paper that badly.." he chuckled, and when Cortes didn't answer, he frowned. Was the guy OK? He got to his feet, walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. NO response. He waved a hand in front of his face, but Cortes ignored it, and finished the last of the numbers he'd been carving.

Marcus could think of only one option. He smacked the rebel on the back of the head. "Wakey wakey!" he yelled.

Cortes jumped, whipping round to face him "what? what's happened? Why're ye yelling?!"

Marcus pointed at the pen knife Cortes held, then at the wall "i should be asking YOU that, you're the one scribbling in your sleep..."

Cortes blinked, then looked at the wall. "Uh...i don't know what the hell just happened..."

"They look like co-ordinates to me...but for what..?" he looked at Cortes.

Cortes shrugged "sorry, subconscious didn't leave that info behind it..."

"Well its worth trying them out..." Marcus suggested, but Cortes sighed.

"How? my ships a write-off as you said..."

"No worries, I've been building one myself, its on the surface, hidden in a special place...we'll use that."

Cortes fell asleep again, but there were no more dreams, just soothing rest..

* * *

Sirus shook his head. What just happened. He'd been zoning out, something he didn't normally do. He'd been thinking about Aran, wanting so badly to let him know where he was...but what could he do locked up in a cell?

--Aran...please be alight...I'll get back to you somehow...--

* * *

The next morning Marcus woke a still-in-pain Cortes up and after packing a few supplies, set off for the ship. Cortes wounds were still fresh, and must have been causing considerable pain, but the captain never made a sound.

--He's an odd one that's for sure, but he reminds me of...me a little...-- Marcus thought as they headed for the craft. It took some minutes for Cortes to fit the wings in, but at last he managed. Marcus suggested he do the flying, given the state Cortes was in. Cortes didn't argue, he was feeling a little sick as it was...

The bird followed them, flying alongside the plane, before settling to wait on a nearby block. They tried to figure out the co-ordinates, but they were somewhat vague, and without a map it was like flying blind. Cortes began to feel dizzy again, light headed...

"Hey, stay awake!" Marcus shook his shoulder but Cortes had blacked out again. --Geez, he must be injured worse then i first thought, he doesn't look so good..--

"Keep going forwards.." the sleeping pirate muttered. Marcus stared at him, what was with this guy? But he shrugged, and steered the ship onwards.

"Your left...turn to the left..." was the next one. Followed by a few others.

The ships radar beeped, it had managed to sort out the co-ordinates exact directions from the little data it had.

Cortes groaned, and sat up straight, rubbing his eyes. "mnhh...where we?"

"I don't know...you were talking in your sleep again. Do you have an A-Z of sky land in that head of yours?"

"I have a headache..." Cortes sighed, "soon as i figure it out I'll let you know..."

Marcus shook his head "your the only person I've ever met that's made more sense asleep then awake..."

* * *

As they flew slowly onwards, keeping an eye out for spy devices or patrolling ships, Cortes took out the locket again. He looked down at the image. Was sirus somehow responsible? nah, no matter how humanoid he was, he couldn't possibly be bloody psychic? what was going on?

--I need to find you soon...please don't be hurt...--he felt a stab of worry, and clutched the locket tightly in his hand.

"I think this is it.." Marcus surmised at last. When Cortes didn't answer he looked over at him. He caught the expression on the others face. --I know how it feels captain, i felt the same when i had to leave Mila...with any luck..we'll both be re-united with those we long for..--

"sorry.." Cortes mumbled, tucking it back into his pocket. He squinted out the window at what looked like a giant floating derelict dump. Made up of huge hangars, it looked a state. But Cortes knew appearances could be deceiving, that was how they'd found sirus. In what they'd thought was an abandoned warehouse...

"How're we gonna get close...I'm pretty sure i can see proximity alarms here..and there..." he pointed them out. Cortes frowned for a moment. Then it hit him.

"We'll fly in!"

"..yeah, YOU fly, i don't bird-brain!"

Cortes shook his head at the jokey insult "providing you're not too heavy, i could support your weight...we should be able to avoid the sensors is we fly at the right height and land on the roof..."

Marcus personally thought it was lunacy, but they had no other options. He reluctantly allowed himself to be air-lifted out of the craft. He was surprised by Cortes' strength, he didn't seem bothered by the extra weight at all. They flew up pretty damn high, then swooped back in, landing expertly on the roof of the biggest hangar.

"Not bad, you're pretty good with those things.." he remarked, and Cortes smiled "i was trained by the best person available"

* * *

Inside the hangar, the pirates were putting the finishing touches on an energy compression canon. When fired, the compressed force would be capable of causing massive damage, yet their ship could carry it with ease.

"Soon, that winged freaks home will be kaboom, just like he is...!"

"Where's that Anubis guy?" one asked, Mac shrugged.

"Meh, off torturing his twin i think, he really 'ates him..."

"Heh, talk about dysfunctional.."

* * *

Sirus clutched his chest and bit back a stream of profanity. His other self smirked at his pain.

"Now..hows about you tell me the location of any other rebel blocks, better yet, how to deactivate Puerto Angels defences totally!"

"Go to hell!" was Sirus' response to that. Anubis laughed, shaking his head

"You really are a fool, well maybe its time we clipped your wings...literally.."

* * *

"What now?" Marcus asked.

After some examination they came across some air vents. Cortes suggested Marcus go in that way, while he tried another route. His wings were far too big to allow him to fit in the vent, so he'd need another way in..

He crept along the roof edge, leaning over he could see a bunch of pirates guarding a back entrance. He needed to shift them somehow. He noticed a camera mounted a few feet away from where he was. He picked up a chunk of masonry, took careful aim, and flung it at the device. It knocked it off its stand, severing the wires, and before it could hit the ground, he pulled a flash bomb from his pocket. Hed been surprised when Marcus had shown him the stash of weapons he'd acquired, but he'd taken an instant liking to the grenades.

The bomb hit the ground, and stunned the lot loitering there. He jumped down from the roof and ran past them while they were still reeling from it. He had to find sirus, and FAST!

* * *

Marcus meanwhile was beginning to dislike air vents, so damn cramped... He heard voices issuing from below him and scuttled a little closer to the vent in front of him to hear them.

"Is it done yet?"

"Nearly boss, its just got to charge up for the first time, and it'll be ready to go!"

"How soon can you fit it to the shop you fool!"

"Charge'll be complete in an hour captain, then it'll be ready to go."

From his hidey-hole Marcus cursed quietly. This wasn't good. He'd heard of such a weapon, but it had never been finished before, it had been deemed unstable, even by the sphere. If these guys got it running, there was no telling the devastation it'd cause.

--But how the hell do you go about dismantling something that dangerous?--

* * *

Whee part 3 Ive drawn some manga/comic fanart of scenes from the first fic, as soon as i can get the scanner to work ill add it.

Random Fact: The fish in my shoe is doing just swimmingly. hehe.


	4. Shot to The Heart

Keeping his wings tucked in close Cortes scurried along the corridor, knocking out guards and cameras as he went. He even set off a concussion grenade to cause a diversion, then ran on. Soon he heard voices arguing up ahead. He snuck a little closer. There was a small barred window set into the metal door, he peered in anxiously.

He could see a familiar figure with his back to the door. He appeared to be talking to someone out of sight.

"How about now? Still going to insist on protecting those pathetic rebels?"

"You really are a maniac, you honestly think this batshit insane idea of yours is going to work?! You can try all the damn torture techniques in your demented memory, but i aint gonna tell you!"

"Clipping your wings is just the start, i can think of far more painful ways of getting what i want from you..."

"hmph, what would YOU know?"

Anubis smirked, looking at the micro camera feed on the monitor he held in his hand. It showed exactly who was lurking about outside.

"Well, i know that door is electrified, all i got to do is push a button!" he grinned as he flipped the switch. There was a yelp of pain from outside the door.

"Looks like we have an eavesdropper..." quick as light, the dark angel flung open the door and grabbed the stunned Cortes. Twisting his captives arm behind his back he hauled him into the room.

"seems we still have a rat problem.." Anubis laughed, pulling a serrated knife from his pocket and holding against his prisoners neck.

"ARAN!!" sirus stared "what are you doing here?"

"I don't know how he managed to find us, but you have to admire his determination. Pity he's going to die right here...i said i had measures, maybe seeing your precious little human in pain will change your mind?"

Cortes struggled to get free "don't say anything!" he winced "as if this ass has any right to know-yeaargh!!"

He felt a bone in his arm weaken, then crack painfully. the pain was nearly enough to make him sick. He stumbled and collapsed. --shit, now what..?-- he looked up at the second angel.

"Humans are weak, you break too easy. But still, this should be fun! Getting to break the famous rebel leader, your death will serve as a punishment for defying my plans!"

Cortes tried to get to his feet, but a crushing punch to the ribs knocked the air out of him. He hit the wall and slid into a heap at the bottom.

He heard something flying towards him, and managed to move just barely, so the knife aimed fo his shoulder only just sliced a cut in it.

"You'll haveta do better then that!" Anubis laughed, puling out more weapons. "Its no fun if you just sit there and die..."

"STOP IT!!" sirus yelled at him. "He's got nothing to do with this!"

"Oh but he has. I said i wanted to destroy you, what better way to start then kill the one thing you care about..!"

Sirus tried to tug at the restraints keeping him tied down, but it was no good. He could only watch as his beloved Aran struggled to avoid the barrage he was under.

"Sir! the weapons finished, were ready to test it!" Mac's voice echoed over the intercom. Anubis smirked "looks like you have a temporary reprieve. But i must insist you wait here!"

This said, he flung a final knife at Cortes as the human managed to sit himself up. It punched into the left wing, effectively pinning it to the wall behind him.

He turned to face sirus, who looked ready to kill him, "As for you.. you're going to be the guest of honour at our little test party!"

"you're insane, that thing is too unstable, your plan will blow up in your faces!"

"That'll be for me to decide..." Anubis smirked, advancing on him...

Cortes watched dizzily as his other half was dragged out of the room. He tried to move, but the knife was embedded pretty deep, he couldn't budge it.

"No.." he hiccupped, struggling to control his anger at being once again helpless, why was this happening?

--I'm not letting them do this, but how can i stop them?!--

* * *

Sirus stared at the weapon arranged in the largest hangar bay. It was pretty bulky, but size was no guarantee of weight, there was no doubt the pirates new ship could carry its weight with ease.

The main doors opened and a load of pirates entered, pushing something along on a wheeled flatbed transporter. It was the ship Marcus and Cortes had arrived in. A Patroller had come across it and Anubis had deemed it worth blowing up in the test run.

* * *

Marcus meanwhile had no idea, he was Sneaking about the complex, having FINALLY gotten free of the evil air vent system. He'd had to start a fair few fights with the guards, but years of experience had taught him to kick ass pretty damn effortlessly.

The hall he was in was deadly silent, and he considered skipping it. It looked like a holding cell block, but all the doors were wide open, so probably no prisoner then. He was about to move on when he heard a muffled cry of pain, and the sound of something dripping to the floor.

Here hurried towards the sound, and got a shock.

"Hey-captain!" he took in the scene, cotes looked half past dead, but what was more painful was what he was doing. Using his pen knife, he was attempting to lever the knife pinning oen wing to the wall out with the pocket blade. Blood splashed to the cell floor and Cortes had to bite back another wave of agony as he persisted.

"Hey- whoa STOP!" Marcus ran over and pulled his hand away what're you doing?! You'll make it worse!!"

Cortes shook his head weakly "I've got to, get it out...before that freak kills sirus!" he began tugging at the knife again you can either help me or leave now!"

"Whoa, cool your jets, you really think I'm gonna let a maniac kill an innocent guy? But the way your going, you'll be out cold from blood loss..lemme help.."

Taking off his jacket he pressed this to the edges of the wound, to keep pressure on it, while slowly inching the blade out. As soon as it was free, he tore some strips from the jackets lining and wrapped them tightly around the wing. Keeping him still, he sought out more bandage supplies from the rooms nearby, and soon he'd wrapped the wound up pretty thickly, hopefully with enough pressure to stop the blood flow.

You stay here, ill go see if i cant sabotage the test run!" he stopped as Cortes forced himself to his feet.

The captain glared fiercely at him "like..hell, I'm gonna sit back like an idiot! I never let that happen during the rebellion, and the hell I'm gonna start now!!"

Marcus blinked, then laughed "Geez, no wonder old man Ames gave you the job! you got more guts then i first thought.." his tone was impressed, he had to admit Cortes had surprised him with his strength and determination this whole mission...

"He's back at puerto angel too.." Cortes said softly as he staggered out the door, his broken right arm cradled in the left. "He came back after we beat the sphere..."

"Hang a sec..." Marcus made him hold still while he made a make-shift sling for his arm."itll slow ya down otherwise." he looked for something to pin it closed with..damn, no pins..

Then he had an idea. Attached to his uniform was a badge he'd carved into the symbol of the rebellion. He'd made when he'd first joined it, in the historical records about the first rebellion, it was regarded as a piece of history. He smiled, and unclipped it, ordering the other to stand still as he used to hold the sling closed.

"There!" he said at last "perfect.."

Cortes craned his neck to see what he'd used and stared in astonishment "uh, but isnt this..."

"Its the one i made when i led the rebellion...seems appropriate it be given to my replacement after all!"

He patted the captains shoulder, and indicated the door. "now lets move fly-boy!"

Cortes shook his head "you're as bad as Mahad with the birdie jokes!"

"No need to get in a 'flap'!" Marcus snickered.

"Can it!" Cortes snapped back, but they were laughing, each having a genuine respect for the other.

* * *

As they navigated their way to the test area, they noticed there were barely any guards. Everyone was obviously gathered together for the test run.

"Getting there's one thing, but how do we cause a big enough diversion?"

Cortes thought about it..then had an idea. He ducked into a medical room, and after knocking the guard out before he could even speak, began raiding the room. Marcus watched in befuddlement as Cortes set about doing..well he wasn't sure.

After a minute or two Cortes turned and showed him what he'd been doing. He'd retrieved a bottle of medicinal alcohol, and made a Molotov cocktail of it. Not just that, but he'd taped rifle ammo all round the edges using double side med tape.

"Light it an' throw it, and ya get a massive radius for destruction. Use this as a distraction, along with a few flash bombs, and we may buy enough to time to sabotage the weapon!"

"Where do you learn this stuff?!" Marcus asked, stunned by the stuff this guy seemed to know.

Cortes shrugged "don't know, just made it up.."

"Lets give it a go, c'mon!" together they ran out and headed for the text bay.

* * *

The resulting explosion blasted the craft to a zillion pieces, the explosion shaking the whole ground. Debris was scattered in a pretty wide radius.

"Good a damn good range.." Mac grinned "wreckage didn't even come near us.."

"Of course, i modified the designs to make sure this worked." Anubis boasted smugly "Its perfect.."

Sirus stared in fear at this weapon. One hit to puerto angel and the place'd be a goner. --there's got to be another way out..--

On the maintenance balcony above them, two figures were crouched, watching. Cortes motioned Marcus to move closer to where the weapon was, while he moved the other way. He was planning on drawing attention to himself, so Marcus could diddle with the weapon.

He crept as far as he could, pulled a lighter he'd found in the med room from his pocket, and lit the fuse. He leaned back and flung the thing as close to the assembled pirates as he could without killing anyone. The explosion that followed blew a sizeable crater in the floor, and knocked everyone on their asses. He stood up, balancing on the railings.

"What the hell?!" Anubis growled, squinting throw the flash bomb smoke. He seen someone standing on the railings above them.

"You, how the hell did you get free?!"

Cortes laughed "guess I'm not so 'pathetic' after all, mm?"

Sirus punched the guard that had been holding him into oblivion, and grabbed the weapon from him. Everyone was still staggering about trying to recover.

As soon as the bomb went off Marcus leapt down, landing behind the weapons control box. He punched the guy operating it out, then set about screwing every single setting up. Someone seen him and fired but by the time the blasts hit he was long gone from trajectory. He ducked behind the weapon, and set about using Cortes pen knife to unscrew the connection cables, switching them around would cause the thing to overload and self-destruct.

Sirus spotted him, and knew he had to get focus away from the man. He began firing at the pirate trying to shoot Marcus. This caused the whole lot of them to pay attention.

Anubis glared at Cortes "ill just have to kill you this time you bastard!" he snarled, pulling a long-bladed sword from where it had been propped up against the wall.

But sirus was having none of that. Knocking another pirate out, he ran at Anubis and threw his full weight against him. It was enough to knock him off balance, the sword dropping from his hand.

"If anyone's gonna die, it'll be you!" sirus glared, aiming the gun at him. "your demented ideas are over!"

"Compared to me you're nothing! give it up!" his twin laughed manically. "like you're going to stop me!"

Cortes could only watch as the two went against each other again...

"Shouldn't let your guard down!" a voiced announced, and a bolt arrow shot just past Cortes' face, scratching a deep graze along his cheek. He turned, looking at Mac once again.

"I still aint finished with YOU freak show!" the pirate leader smirked "i still owe you a good clobbering!"

The next arrow missed him by a mile as Cortes jumped down and swung at the pirate. This time he was going to beat the hell outta this guy, and aim that gun where the sun doesn't shine!

Marcus looked up at the fighting. That freaky evil angel was getting a beating from his enraged twin, and Cortes was mid-way to beating Mac senseless.

--There, got it!-- he finished the twiddling and looked around for a weapon. So far he'd been relying to hand to hand combat to stop anyone interfering with his plan, but now he decided a gun might just help..

So the next pirate that tried to shoot him at close range not only got a knockout, but had the weapon pilfered by the target. He took aim and took as many non-fatal shots at the pirates as he could. More and more were pouring in, no doubt attracted by the noise. He ducked behind the control panel, peering out behind it and taking pot shots as more crowded in.

Up on the balcony Mac was having to reassess what he thought of Cortes, The guy was surprisingly strong, and he seemed to be moving faster then before, despite the state he was in.

"nngh, I'm not letting you get away! he yelled, firing multiple shots at the rebel leader. Cortes jumped up freeing his arm from its sling and grabbed a dangling cable, Ignoring the pain and using that as leverage he aimed a stun grenade right for the others face. he closed his eyes as it hit home, and heard the enraged scream, of pain as his target was blinded by the detonation.

Opening his eyes he jumped down and delivered a final kick to the chest, sending his opponent skidding along the walkway, out for the count.

Finished, he jumped down from the railing, looking around for sirus. He and Anubis were still fighting head-on. He looked desperately for a way to help. and seen Marcus under heavy fire from the rest of the crew. He threw more grenades from a running start, and launched into the crowd once they went off. The fact this worked with his eyes closed, was remarkable. Soon as it was safe he opened them again, and got a gun to the face. He swung his uninjured wing and clocked them upside the ehad, droppign them to the floor.

"Cortes!" he heard, Marcus yelling "we need to make this thing explode, its been re-wired!"

"Get moving then, ill deal with this lot!!" Cortes yelled back shooting another one. He reached into his pocket and flung a shock grenade at the oncoming crew. This was enough to knock the lot of them back. He motioned for Marcus to get started, and pulled a second bottle of alcohol from his pocket. Tearing off a strip of his battered uniform he made another cocktail. He flung this with his good arm, settling the injured one back into its sling afterwards.

This created a barrier between the attackers and them, and flaming barrier that would quickly spread. He whipped round, shooting another one as he attempted to sneak up on them. He was kept busy by the attackers, but the rising flames prevent many from getting a clear shot. except one.

Mac pushed himself to his feet, growling in pain. one eyes was totally blind, but the other he could see well enough to figure out what was going on down there. he could feel the heat from the rising fire, and he spotted Cortes taking shots at the few crew that were managing to get past the flames. Picking up his bow gun he squinted, and then changed his aim. The other guy was tinkering with the energy weapons control panel. He had to stop him.

He levelled the weapon and pulled the trigger.

Below, Cortes heard the sound clearly, as if it was the only noise in all the world. He shot one last pirate, then ran for Marcus. he was too late to push the other out of the way...so he had to use the other option. He stopped between the oncoming projectile and Marcus, and lifted his gun. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. He took aim at the pirate above him, and fired every round the weapon had left..

Then pain struck, as the arrow hit him dead on in the chest. The room seemed to melt into a black blur as he felt the thing hit home. Then everything went dead...

Marcus heard shots, then a thunk. He whipped round in time to see Cortes get hit by a bolt arrow, which had been previously intended to hit HIM.

"CAPTAIN!!" he yelled, furiously he looked up at the one that fired it. In time to see him fall from the railings, shot repeatedly by Cortes.

He hit the final key on the panel, then dove across the gap to where Cortes lay. He knelt down by him, looking at the damage. The arrow had hit its target dead on in the chest, right where the heart was. He shook Cortes, but no response. NO way, he couldn't be...?

From the fighting spot amidst the wreckage of the blown up test ship, Anubis caught sight of what had happened. he smirked and sent his twin sprawling.

"Give it up, my men have shot down that little bird of yours! Direct hit!"

These words pushed the already furious sirus over the edge. The mere thought of losing his lover was not acceptable, he would slaughter this guy for even suggesting it...

He grabbed a piece of metal wreckage, and when Anubis swung at him again, he beat the blow back with the pipe, startling his opponent. But he wasn't done there, operating on blind fury he began laying into him, aiming to break every metal bone in the guys body.

Marcus looked over at the energy compressor, hearing a beep that told him it was ready to fire...he quickly picked Cortes up, and ran for it, hiding behind the ruins of the far wall that'd been knocked down by Cortes' explosives.

Sirus heard the high pitched sound as well, and an idea occurred to him. He ducked Anubis' punch as he swung at him, crouched down, and, putting all the strength he had behind it, barrelled into his twin. The other him was sent flying just as intended, he hit the ground right by the weapon. There was a pause, then BOOM. The thing exploded, the cloud of flames engulfing the evil double. Sirus closed his eyes and the agonised screams at last cut off.

The remaining pirates fled, seeing they were beat, Mac was dead, Anubis was incinerated, they were outta there!

As the flames calmed down sirus heard someone shouting at him. He turned, remembering his lover and the other guy...

He ran over, sick with worry. The guy was kneeling by Cortes, who wasn't moving.

--No, i..please don't be dead Aran..- the angel begged mentally as he knelt next to him.

"He..was trying to save me.." Marcus managed at last "i just turned round as...it happened.."

Sirus barely heard him. he brushed a hand along the fresh cut on Aran's cheek. He looked so peaceful, so cute..--what am i supposed to do without you love?-- he thought numbly, the pain unbearable.

His hands clenched tightly, he closed his eyes. This whole mess, that damn Anubis, this was his fault. --He's dead, but i lost the one thing i wanted to protect...my Aran..--

Marcus closed his eyes, feeling sick. He never thought anything like this would happen, Cortes had survive everything he'd been through since he met him, only to lose now..this wasn't real..

* * *

Pain, a lot of it. He felt something warm against his face, then a strange sensation. droplets of water hitting his skin. Was it raining? His mind urged him to move, to open his eyes. Despite his body's objections, he forced himself to open his eyes, to move his hand...

* * *

Sw00t more chapter, sorry for the delay, but this laptop is a f--k-tart.

Random fact: my parents know diddly about PCs, yet insist on acting like know-it-alls. Its funny listening to them trying to convince me theyre not idiots. XD


	5. Legends Return Home

Sirus nearly jumped out of his skin when something brushed his hand. he opened his eyes, wiped at them with his sleeve, and got the most welcome surprise of his life. His lovers fingers were brushing his lightly. He looked down at him, seen he was somehow awake, and could barely speak.

"Aran..." he managed at last, crying in relief "you're ok?!"

Cortes managed a very weak smile, and managed to clasp the others hand in his. "H..hey.." he managed at last.

Marcus gaped, how was this possible, it had hit dead on!!

Sirus blinked, then pulled the arrow out. It had struck right where the top pocket of Cortes uniform was. And had met resistance. He pulled a battered object from the torn pocket. It was the locket he'd dropped when he'd first been abducted. The bolt arrow had punched a hole rihgt thru it, leaving only a minor cut on his lovers body.

"You kept this.." he smiled. Cortes laughed softly

"i..wanted to bring it back..to you..." he said weakly. "i didn't mean for it to get wrecked-"

Sirus cut him off, shaking his head and placing a finger on his lover slips, commanding him to shush.

"That doesn't matter Aran, without you it wouldn't be any use. I never want loose YOU." That said he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the other.

"You had me worried there.." Marcus said at last, relieved beyond belief that Cortes had survived. the shock of impact must've stunned him heavily, hence why there'd been no response for so long. He watched sirus fussing over Cortes, shifting where he sat so he could rest his lovers head on his lap, gently running fingers through his hair.

"We need to find a way out..seeing as those asses have destroyed my ship.." Marcus huffed, pissed off at this. What else could they use..

"There's bound to be something... " Sirus said softly, then noticed something. "Ah, there's something caught in your hair Aran..."

Cortes blinked "probably just shrapnel.."

"Whatever it is, its tangle pretty bad..ah, be careful!" sirus finished as Cortes sat himself up with a wince.

"Pass me that pen knife.." he commanded, and Marcus handed it over, wondering what he wanted it for.

Sirus blinked, what was his lover doing?

Freeing his injured arm again, Cortes grabbed the tangled knot of loose flowing hair just above where the shard was tangled, and closing his eyes, tugged the knife through it. His hair fanned free around his face again, albeit much shorter now. Whereas it had been halfway down his back before, now it came to just past his shoulders by a centimetre or two.

"Uwah, Aran!" sirus fretted. Cortes smiled "don't fuss, it was due a cut anyway.."

"Maybe..." sirus huffed "but i like it long, it looked nice!" he tilted his head to the side.."but it looks cuter now...so i guess I'll let you off.."

Cotes shook his head and laughed, even though it made his chest ache. Sirus could be utterly daft at times. he could be petulant, jealous, and a little illogical, but when he thought about it, he didn't want it any other way..

Marcus watched the way the two acted around each other and smiled. They truly seemed to both adore each other. It wasn't often you seen a relationship with a link that close...

He heard the sounds of a ships engines firing somewhere outside, and swore. more pirates.

"We need to move!" he said to the couple. They nodded, and sirus had just helped Cortes to his feet and they were staggering out from behind the rubble when what was left of the hangar door caved in, and in ran a crowd of people.

Marcus drew his weapon, but in a flash of recognition, Cortes shook his head.

"Don't fire...its the rebels..." his own crew. Through the smoke he seen dahlia with her bow and arrow, Mahad and Lena, along with their mother, and of course, Wayan and Cheng.

Marcus dropped the weapon and stared. It was...

"Mila.." he managed to say at last, taking a few steps forward. The woman in question blinked, focusing through the smoke. When she seen who it was, her heart leapt, and she ran over as fast as she could, flinging her arms around her long-lost husband.

"Marcus.." she said at last, crying in happiness she'd finally seen him again. She hugged him tightly, and felt his arms wrap around her.

"Mila..I've missed you so much..." he looked up at the two others running towards him "Mahad...Lena?"

Mila let go of him "yes, these are our children Marcus...they've grown so much.."

Both kids hugged their father happily, asking a million questions at once.

Dahlia wiped her eyes with her sleeve "that's so sweet..." Wayan and cheng nodded.

Then Cheng noticed the two standing a few feet from the reunited family.

"CORTES!" he yelled, tearing over and hugging his adoptive father tightly. Cortes ruffled his hair and smiled. good to see ya kiddo"

Wayan walked over to them "its a relief you're okay, both of you sir, we were worried sick-" he blinked "uh, captain, what happened to your hair?"

Cortes blinked "huh? oh, i just...felt it needed a trim.."

Wayan blinked, then shook his head "we picked up on the mosquitoes signature, it was by pure luck we picked it up..then this whole flock of birds landed on the ship. Soon as we tried to chase them off, they started making a fuss and flew in this direction. We figure something was up, so we followed them"

--The bird that came with me..he must've done that..amazing.-- Cortes smiled "I've never been so glad to see you guys...i thought we'd be stranded here for ages.."

Wayan laughed, shaking head "well it'd help if you at least left a message before doing a runner.."

Cortes fidgeted "ah, sorry..guess i dunno what got into me...i just couldn't sit there and wait..."

Wayan nodded, catching sirus smiling at Aran like he knew something. He shook his head and laughed "well never mind, you're both OK, you somehow found Marcus Ferrell, so it looks like it worked out OK." he paused then added "but if you run off like that again, sir, with all due respect, I'll kick your ass!"

Cortes sniggered, then burst out laughing. "Alright i get it, i wont leave you guys out of it next time...if in do.." he shrugged "ass-kicking it is!"

"I'm not letting anyone near your ass.." sirus muttered so only Aran could hear him. Poor Cortes just about fell over laughing, a baffled Wayan and Cheng stood there, confused as to what was so funny.

They walked back to the ship, but not before raiding the remains of the pirates base for any spare supplies.

They piled onto the saint nazaire and turned towards home.

* * *

Mila sat in the captains meeting room, her family around her, catching up on each others events. Marcus was proud to hear how much his kids had achieved.

"And Cortes said i could be a great rebel leader some day!" Mahad crowed "that'd kick ass!"

Marcus smiled "he's the best you could learn from, he's a great leader himself."

Mahad nodded "he's pretty strict though..."

"Only because you wind him up Mahad!" Lena interrupted. "he just wants to make sure you don't get hurt.."

Mila smiled "its so good to have you all here together, i never thought my wish would come true.." she smiled at her husband "I'm so happy you came back.."

Marcus kissed her and smiled "I've got Cortes to thank for that, if he hadn't crash landed on that block, i never would've known where you were..."

The kids smiled, their mother was so happy, and so were they. They finally had their whole family again..

* * *

In Cortes' room, after re-bandaging his injuries, sirus couldn't resist giving his precious a nice long kiss

at last they broke apart, and Cortes nuzzled the others nose gently "I'm sorry i made you worry..." he said softly

Sirus ran his fingers through the captains shorter hair. It looked nice, the way it framed his face just perfectly.

"I should be apologising, it was because of me you nearly died.." he was cut off as Cortes silenced him by kissing him.

"If I'd had to keep living without you, it'd have been a worse fate then death..." he said gently, resting his head on the others shoulder. "i don't want to be without you, EVER!"

Sirus wrapped his arms around him, smiling. "me too Aran, me too.."

Cortes blinked at his lovers wings, noting they hadn't moved at all the whole time "are they not responding?"

"Ah.." sirus sighed "just temporary damage, once i get hold of some tools, i can fix them, nothing to worry about. Anubis thought they'd be busted permanently, shows how much HE knows eh?"

Cortes nodded, but he still felt worried about them. Sirus reassured him it'd be fine and he at last stopped worrying. And they snuggled up close again...

"HEY GUYS!" Cheng came barrelling in, startling the hell out of them.

"Gah, ye trying to give me a heart attack Cheng?!" Cortes squeaked, staring at him. Cheng giggled "sorry...were having a mini-party in the meeting room, you coming?"

Cortes blinked, then shrugged "yeah, why not?"

So the two followed Cheng to where the impromptu party had started. Wayan blinked as he noticed what was attached to the sling Cortes wore. Even though sirus had put a fresh one on, Cortes had insisted on clipping the item to it.

"Sir-isn't that..?"

Cortes smiled "yup, it is..he said it was time he gave it to someone new.."

"Well, he couldn't have picked anyone better.." Wayan said with a impressed nod.

Dahlia spotted it when she came in to relieve Wayan and spent ages asking Cortes about it.

They took it in turns steering the ship, switching frequently so they could come back to the celebration. The left the steering to the vector, who was surprisingly good at it.

Mahad listened to his fathers story about the whole event, amazed by the whole encounter.

"You guys blew up the evil twin too?! that's freaking cool!"

"No wonder the sphere tried to de-commission him.." Lena blinked "he sounds like a maniac..."

Marcus nodded "he WAS. Wanted to destroy his other self, and kill all the rebels." he laughed slightly "i think Cortes would've battered the pirates senseless before allowing them to even launch a ship! When he gets mad, he gets really MAD."

Lena nodded "i know. He picked a fight with di-wan and beat her hands down!"

Marcus stared "seriously?" he whistled "she was a real bitch, thank you Cortes!" he added, the kids giggled.

After a while Cortes said he needed fresh air and he and sirus went up to the balcony that overlooked the front of the ship. Sirus held the other in his arms and they just stood there, enjoying the view, relaxing in each others company after being apart for so long...

"Were almost home, just another while.. Cortes said softly, nuzzling sirus' cheek. The angel smiled and kissed him "i owe you Aran, for coming to find m e.."

Cortes smiled "remember when we first met? You went to all that trouble to get me off the monolith. Well, it was my turn to come for you!"

Sirus brushed a hand along his lovers injured wing, it was healing fast, the bones re-growing quite rapidly, it had already stopped bleeding some time before.."you really are amazing Aran..." he said at last "You've been through so much, but you never give up.."

"why would i? i have people i promised to protect. And i have the person i love to fight for.." Cortes answered easily, and sirus went pink.

"So cute.." the angel said, and it was his lovers turn to turn red. They leant against the railings and watched the clouds drift by. Cortes blinked as he seen a flock of birds go by, no doubt the same lot that had led the nazaire to him..

--Thank you, all of you..-- he smiled as they circled the ship, then flew into the sunset.

His revere was interrupted by a sudden, all-too familiar cramp. He blinked, --oh hell, its earlier then id predicted...i know vector said the mating season times vary, but it isn't supposed to be for another 2 weeks..--

"Aran? What's wrong?" sirus asked, concerned.

Cortes knew his face was red, but he had to tell him.."uh..its the...you know...earlier then expected..."

Sirus blinked, then copped on. His eyes widened, and he laughed "oh dear, talk about timing.."

"Bugger the timing.." Cortes groaned "just do something about it!!"

Sirus raised an eyebrow at the invitation, and scooped his lover up in his arms "anything you want my love" he grinned, carrying him back to their room.

* * *

"Where's Cortes, he and sirus have been gone awhile?"

Dahlia shrugged as they sat back in their seats on the flight area "probably tired, Cortes did look a little worn out.."

"yeah, from what I've heard, it was a helluva fight.." Wayan added.

The vector had a feeling he knew just where those two were. He'd noticed the size of the flock of birds, the mix of male and female. He had a distinct feeling Cortes should be entering the same phase soon enough.

* * *

Cortes sighed as he snuggled up to his lover some hours later. Wayan had announced over the ships intercom that they'd finally reached puerto angel, and sirus reluctantly suggested the get dressed and get ready.

"At least it wasn't as strong this time.." Cortes said with a sigh. Sirus smiled "mm, my guess is the first occurrence is more difficult because that's the first time its occurred, you have to get used to it.."

"i think i definitely have.." Cortes snickered, and sirus poked him in the head "cheeky." he said with a smile.

Together they sorted out their uniforms and headed for the flight area. The ship docked neatly and they pile d off, to a big welcome from the rest of the rebels. Once again Cheng suggested a big party, and Cortes cheerfully let him. Thankfully, the cramp didn't make an appearance during the party. People were crowding himself and Marcus, asking dozens and dozens of questions. The return of the legendary rebel was cause for much joy, and even Ames came down to see what was going on.

"Hey old man, where'd you come from?" Marcus greeted him. Ames shook his head at the use of language.

"I came back when Cortes and his crew defeated Oslo. Its amazing how much the rebellion had grown since i left.."

"its turned out better then i ever guessed.." Marcus smiled "your son did a pretty sweet job of organising it after you and i both vanished.."

Ames chuckled and nodded, looking over at his adoptive son. "He lost his mother to the sphere, he's been fighting them ever since..his brothers here too.."

"He has a brother?"

"As it happens yes, he worked for the Sphere for a while, but he's living here now.."

As he spoke, Christophe was sneaking up behind his brother. He sacred the hell outta him, and nearly got clobbered for his efforts. He'd been worried sick about Aran, and was glad to see him return with sirus in tow.

Cortes smiled, looking round at the partying rebels. Things were starting to get back to normal..

That night, as he snuggled up in his lovers arms, he considered just how lucky he really was. He had everything he'd always dreamed of, and he was determined to make sure things stayed that way..

* * *

And for a few days life was normal, average. Burt eventually the issue he'd been trying to bury so hard was going to be dug up..

* * *

My hands are damn hell-ass cramped. CTS here i come XD kidding. Between drawing and typing, my hands ache..

Random Fact: I went shopping today and out of curosity i bought a CD by a group called "Within Temptation". Its really good if ye like nightwish, WT is a good one to try.

* * *


	6. Moving on With You

Enraged at Cortes returning to puerto angel as a cross-species freak show and nobody seeming to care had pissed ff a certain person. Portuchi had ALWAYS resented Cortes, but that had pushed him over the edge and down the cliff. Out on a flight, he ran into an injured di-wan, and the two discovered they had a common goal. They both HATED Aran Cortes.

So together they'd plotted to be rid of him and puerto angel once and for all. Portuchi had drugged and kidnapped the captain to keep him out of the way so Di-wan could launch an attack. Stuck in the room with his nemesis, Portuchi had decided t teach him a lesson he wouldn't soon forget, and attempted to assault him. Unfortunately for him the sheer panic pushed his captive to his limit, and he lost his temper, knocking portuchi out and making a bee-line for Di-wan. In the ensuing fight he was heavily injured, but just about beat di-wan senseless.

He would have surely killed portuchi had sirus not intervened. By his side when he woke up was sirus and Mila, along with the kids. Mila had promised nobody need ever know about what happened if it bothered him that much, and he'd been grateful they'd kept to their word.

But sadly, Portuchi had no such idea. He'd been keeping quiet about it until now, when he happened to overhear Cortes was supposed to be coming to the cell block to go over some paperwork...

* * *

Cortes yawned as he climbed the steps to the lighthouse. He'd been up late the previous night, no need to guess why. He heard voices as he nudged the door open.

"Hey!" Mahad greeted him with a nonchalant wave.

The Vector looked up "i found those files you were looking for Cortes, they're on the desk there..."

"Thanks Vector" Cortes answered, wandering over to the old wooden desk and opening the first of the pile.

Meanwhile, the Vector and Mahad discussed what needed doing that particular day.

The Vector came across an appointment notice. Cortes was supposed to go down to the cell block later that day.

Mahad looked over at it, then at the vectors worried expression. "what's up?"

The Vector sighed, then spoke very softly "this, i don't think Cortes should d it, I'll find someone else.."

Mahad blinked, then copped on "oh right.." he whispered back "because of you-know-who right?"

"Exactly.." Vector responded "it could cause a lot of unnecessary stress..."

"You two gossiping behind my BACK is what's giving me STRESS!" a vice snapped behind them. they slowly swivelled round in their seats, to see Cortes standing behind them, arms folded, looking almightily pissed off.

"Ehe...you heard..?" Mahad squeaked, Cortes glared.

"Since the virus, my hearings gone beyond normal humans, i could hear every damn word!"

The Vector stood up and looked at Cortes "i repeat what i said; it'll just cause you stress.."

Cortes shook his head cutting him off with a wave of his hand "frankly Vector, i don't give a crap what everyone thinks is best for me. I'm not some little kid you have to baby-sit!! SO BUTT OUT!" he turned and stormed off, slamming the door behind him. Vector sighed "h boy, i keep forgetting how volatile his temper's been since the virus..he's easily enraged..."

"He's scary when he gets like that.." Mahad added.

* * *

Cortes stormed down the slope back towards the town centre. He'd seen the appointment time, it wasn't for another hour. But if he waited, vector would send someone else, so he decided to go now. Get this done with. he hated the idea of being mollycoddled by people because of one incident..

The door banged off the wall as he walked in, startling the two at the desk. Once they seen who it was, although surprised he was so early, agreed to go get the paperwork so he could sort if out.

Cortes sighed and leaned against the desk as he waited. Then he heard approaching footsteps, the sound of someone arguing with someone else. he looked up, and felt his stomach lurch at what he seen. His attacker from so long ago, being frog-marched back from the bathroom by two armed guards.

"Geez...how many times do ya gotta go?" one complained.

"hey, i have a small bladder, and being stuck in that pigeon hole doesn't help--well well..." Portuchi trailed off as he seen the figure standing by front desk.

Cortes stood up, and took a step backwards, reaching automatically for the penknife he kept in his pocket, he grasped it in the palm of his hand, keeping it hidden from view.

"Oh, what're you here for captain?" one of the guards asked.

"..just something.." Cortes managed weakly. The guard stared at him, he looked awfully pale. "Yu alright sir, you don't look so well--HEY!"

Portuchi took advantage of the fact the guards were distracted by Cortes to push them both away from him, knocking them flat. He launched for Cortes, and slammed him back against the desk. Spying the pen knife he twisted it from the captains grasp, and tried to sliced at him with it.

Cortes managed to move his arm to block the knife from striking his face. The blade scored a line down along his arm, blood splattering the desk.

He nearly blacked out with the effort, as his attackers other hand was wrapped around his throat, trying to strangle him.

Just when he thought he was going to pass out, the force around his neck was lifted, as the guards recovered and hauled Portuchi off him. The Captain slid to the floor, coughing and struggling to breathe again. His sleeve was soaked in blood, and it dripped to the floor as he sat there.

"Heh, not so strong are we now?!" his attacker laughed as he was pulled away from Cortes "i would say 'screw you.." he face twisted into an evil grin "but i already got to that!"

One of the guards hauled Portuchi back towards his cell, while the other knelt by the injured Captain, who was shaking from shock.

"Sir, let me see that..." but he didn't get the chance. Cortes felt like he was going to be sick, and got to his feet, bolting for the bathroom..

* * *

Di-wan yawned boredly and stared up at the ceiling. She was stuck in a windowless room, and was bored out of her mind. How much longer was she gonna rot in here? Her attention was caught by the sound of a struggle, some yelled words, then running footsteps, then the sound of a bathroom door slamming not far down the corridor.

--Portuchi insulting people again?-- she thought sarcastically. She waited to see who it was that had made the amazingly fast lavatory-dash.

She raised an eyebrow in surprise when the person staggered past, stopping to rest against the wall a few feet from her cell. Dishevelled ginger hair, large wings...well if it wasn't captain Cortes. He looked like hell. He was as white as a sheet, and was clutching a towel to his left arm. As she watched a crimson stain appeared on the towel and started to spread. The injured pirate took one step forward, but the blood loss chose that time to hit, and with a muffled thump, he collapsed.

Di-wan wrinkled her nose and grimaced, the smell of blood was disgusting.

"..i think there's a dead bird down here!" she called sarcastically. The figure stirred and uttered a muffled obscenity.

"Go to hell.." it hissed.

"I already have, I'm stuck in this shit-hole you bastard. Its fun seeing you so helpless, maybe ill get lucky and you just bleed out here and now!"

Cortes closed his eyes, he was feeling so dizzy, "in your dreams, bitch" he responded to the insult.

"Hey I'm not the one that got 'screwed' as portuchi put it.." she smirked, seeing the flash of pain on Cortes' face. "once that little rumour gets out you're finished! the famous Cortes is just a little slut!" she dug at him, using the worst words possible.

Cortes fury rose then, he somehow got to his feet, and punched the wall behind him. The wall cracked, and a colossal dent appeared in it, spider-line cracks spreading. Di-wan clammed up fast. NO human could do that sort of damage.

"Need i remind you just who won the last time you tried anything funny!" he roared "now shut it or the next ones aimed right for your fat head!!"

"Captain..?" a timid voice uttered from behind him. He turned, glaring at the guard that was standing there, looking scared shitless. He'd come running down the hall in time to hear di-wan calling the captain something very harsh indeed, then just about had a heart attack when Cortes hit the wall.

"U-h...the Vector's here...we need to deal with your injuries-" he cut off as Cortes turned and stalked off back towards main entrance.

--the kid looks like he's gonna wet himself...guess that bird-brain isn't as weak as id guessed after that incident...-- Di-wan thought.

Cortes stormed up to where the main desk was. Vector, along with Mahad, looked up, seen the extent of his injury, and gaped.

"Whoa man, you're bleeding heavy, what happened..?" Mahad asked, vector looked at Cortes' neck, noting the strangulation marks.

"I gather this was HIS doing..." Mahad said, meaning Portuchi. He looked at the guards "how'd he managed to attack him, were you guys asleep or something?"

"No, we were escorting him back to his cell when he broke free, he used the Captain's pen knife to attack him.."

Vector pulled some medical supplies from his bag, and set abut patching poor Cortes up. The rebel pirate barely made a sound, he seemed distracted and upset.

Cortes noticed the nervous guard was watching him from behind the desk. --He must've heard what Di-wan was saying...plus those that heard Portuchi's outburst...it doesn't take a genius to work it out...-- he felt sick again. Soon as Vector tied the bandage, he took off out the door, before the old man could react.

Vector sighed and ran after him. Mahad stayed behind, he stood in front of the door, blocking the way "now i want to talk to you lot.." he said menacingly.

10 minutes later he left, with all the guards sacred into promising they'd never mention the incident, or he'd kick their asses personally. He'd know if it was them, he warned.

Cortes wandered the maze of Puerto Angel's streets, his head aching. At last he sat down on a bench in an alleyway. He rested his head in his hands, sighing softly.

He was alone for about 10 minutes, the he heard; "There you are...talk about a wild 'goose' chase..." he looked up, seeing the Vector standing beside him. The old researcher sat himself down beside the captain and looked at him.

"This is what i meant captain...you shouldn't have to deal with this any more. Were not trying to treat you like a kid, everyone here just wants to make sure you don't keep getting hurt. I understand you want to try shake off what happened, but there are better ways to do it. Forget that sick fool, and concentrate on what's important to you..."

Cortes blinked, and stared at the ground "maybe Di-wan was right.." he mumbled softly. Vector frowned "i heard that conversation on the surveillance monitors. She just wanted to rile you up, probably still peeved she lost to you." he looked sternly at Cortes "you start believing that awful woman, and that's it, she wins. There's no pint in letting her get to you."

"But.."

"No buts Cortes. It's over with, are you really going to believe what she says? You didn't deserve what happened to you, you know that, none of it was your fault. Portuchi and Di-wan are the ones to blame here. Do i need to get Sirus to repeat what i just said, because you know he adores you to no end, even after all the fuss, he refused to let g of you, doesn't that say something?"

"..yeah, i guess you're right..." Cortes answered at last. The Vector smiled "no doubt abut it, now lets go, no doubt Mahad will have told Sirus what's happened-"

"Wayyy ahead of ya!" Mahad's cheeky voice rang out. They both looked up, and Cortes barely had time to get to his feet then Sirus was by his side, pulling him into his arms and holding him tight.

"Aran.." the angel said softly "its alright, don't be sad..." Cortes nuzzled into the angels shoulder, the soft scent of the others hair calming him.

Sirus ran his finger though the rebel captains shoulder-length hair and kissed him gently.

"I'm not going to give you up..ever.." he whispered so only his human lover could hear. Cortes blushed, but smiled.

"I never want you to..." he murmured back, then felt a lot better as Sirus kissed him again.

"Bleh, get a room!" Mahad sniggered, and Vector whapped him upside the head "dont be immature." he scolded him, smiling at how much happier Cortes seemed now.

As they walked back towards Cortes' office, the captain realised something. Something important.

"Whats up love?" Sirus asked him, seeing the shift in expression. Cortes scratched at his bandaged arm and blinked "d'ya know what tomorrow is?"

Sirus blinked, confused.

"-its the day i met you" cortes finished with a smile, and he squeezed his lovers hand gently. Sirus blinked, then checked his internal memory.

Aran was right, it was nearly a year now since he'd met his beloved. He nuzzled his lovers cheek and smiled.

"The first of so many" he added with a cheeky smiled, and Cortes poked his nose fondly, then gave him a kiss.

An idea was already brewing in Cortes mind. A party, a birthday party of sorts. He spent ages on the radio, asking various peple various requests.

He had to be careful to keep his activities secret from Sirus. Thankfully his lover seemed blissfully unaware, as he popped into his office between breaks.

One of the people he drafted into his plans was Mahad. He and his sister set themselves in charge of planning the whole thing, with thier parents help.

Pretty soon they had the whole thing set up, ready to put into action the follwing day. That night, as he snuggled up to his lover, tucking his wings around them both, Cortes couldnt help but smile.

* * *

He ran down to the tavern early the next morning to help set it up. Mahad had been sent to make sure Sirus was distracted until the right time.

Cortes perched atop a ladder, sorting out some of the decorations and trying not to fall off.

At last it was finished, and with a pleased smile at the end result, Cortes sent a radio message to Mahad telling him to get a mve on.

* * *

"Were needed at the tavern!" Mahad poked the angel who blinked and loked up frm the booking form.

"Oh? well, lets get a move on then.." a little baffled as to why he was needed there, he follwed Mahad.

--I wonder where Aran is..-- he wondered, daydreaming as he and Mahad walked into the tavern.

He got the surprise of his life when he seen the place. And the reception when he walked in. He was a bit confused as to who-nevermind. Standing at the front, a big smile on his face, wings twitching happily, was Aran. His lover swanned over and kissed him.

"Aran, you planned this?" the angel asked, his human lover ndded and smiled.

"As a thank you..for everything you did for me...even when i was in the worst mood you never got mad...so thank you" he turned to the crowd "now lets get started!"

This proposal was greeted with a cheer, and a raucous party soon started.

Dahlia was leaning against the wall, trying to blend in, when Mahad popped up beside her.

"Hey, dont hide, c'mon!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the floor. She was about to refuse, but then she thought --hey, might as well give the kid a chance, he's not all bad..-- So she relaxed and let herself enjoy the dance with Mahad.

Lena watched her brother and smiled, then seen her mother and father dancing as well. They looked so happy, since her father had come back, Lena had seen her mother so much happier then she'd ever remembered.

She watched Cheng sitting beside Celia, the girl they'd rescued from Artemis and Jelola, and smiled. They made a sweet pair. Then of course, there was Puerto Angel's cutest couple. Cortes and Sirus. The two seemed so perfectly content with each other. When she and Mahad had first come there, Cortes smiling was rare as water. Now it was rare they ever seen him frown.

--He's changed so much thanks to Sirus, everyones so much happier now...i hope it stays this way!-- she thought happily.

* * *

Wheeeo, and once again, its teh end! Hope y'all enjoyed! Many Thanks to all who reviewed!

Random Fact: There's a monkey in my pocket and it's stealing all my change!


	7. Fading Humanity

But their leader was in far more danger then any of them ever thought. It was thought that the mutations had stopped. For almost a year, apart from the odd desire to sleep up a tree, Cortes hadn't experienced any further mutations. He'd been in relatively good health, with only the odd cold and illness bothering him. The doctor had been giving him anti-biotic to try and help, and unknown to him, these had been keeping any further mutations at bay. Until the captains body developed an immunity to it.

It started with a gradual pain in his lower back. He put it down to spending too long hunched over his desk. But it kept getting worse. When he went down to the dock to speak to Wayan, the pain was really starting to get to him.

He hobbled up towards the lighthouse, hoping the Vector could help. When he stumbled in, Mahad and Lena were there, sorting through piles of old photographs and bits of paper. They looked up as he entered, and Lena instantly spotted his pain.

"What's wrong?" she asked as he hobbled over and sat in a chair.

"I have no idea Lena, I can barely walk, I must've jarred my back or something..."

Vector came down the stairs and was surprised to see the visitor. "What's the matter captain?"

Cortes explained the whole problem, punctuated by the odd wince as his back ached. Vector was baffled, he'd never seen anything like this before.

Frowning he tugged the Captain's shirt up out of the way and stared in surprise. An odd bruise pattern had appeared, well, more like a swelling...

He told Cortes this and the rebel pirate went pale. This sounded awfully familiar. Explaining this to Vector the old man was baffled as to what this mystery infection could be...Then he had a clue. And he was not looking forward to explaining it to Cortes.

"Vector.." Cortes tone was dangerous "you know what it is...don't you..."

The Vector sighed "well..think about it..whats the main feature of those birds BESIDE their wings..."

Seconds passed. Cortes blinked, realised what Vector was getting at, and let loose a volley of swear words.

"-are you saying im gonna grow a freaking' tail next? then what, I lay a fskign EGG?!"

"No need to be over dramatic Cortes.. there must be something we can do. But first things first, go see the doctor, he should know about this."

Cortes sighed, staggering back down the hill. Even using his wings hurt, so he had no choice but to walk.

He barely made it into the examination room when the swelling did the same thing as its predecessor. Pain, blood, then loss of consciousness...

The doctor ran a variety of tests, and did not like what he seen. It was getting worse.

So he called everyone on the crew together to give them the news...

* * *

"So what's wrong with him?!" Sirus panicked as the doctor ran through the scan results, before looking up at them.

"Basically...the virus is refusing to go into a dormant state, its still mutating. And they're getting worse, more bird-like." he sighed "Its not looking good people...his body's breaking down from the inside out. I don't know what else we can do without a sample of the original virus.."

"No way, that cant be!" Mahad cried, shaking his head "is the virus going to eat away at him until it destroys him?"

"It looks that way. Its an avian virus attempting to warp a human body. His immune system is far weaker then it should be, he stands a high risk of getting seriously ill."

"But where are we gonna get a copy of the virus? Cant you just use a sample of his blood?" someone asked. The doctor shook his head "it wouldn't work..id need a pure sample, to be able to help.."

"Then its settled!" Sirus interrupted, standing up "we'll go find the virus, or an antidote!"

"But where are we going to look?!" Vector asked him. Sirus sighed "where it all began...we have to find the wreckage of the monolith. And from there, the lab the virus was grown in.." he stalked out the door "like hell im letting some virus take him!"

"He's right.." Mahad said at last, Lena nodding "we're not giving him up that easily..."

* * *

In the hospital, Cortes was feeling slightly better, although the nausea was still hanging about. He wobbled to the bathroom to survey the latest mutation. Much like he wings, this one was a fast grower. The tail was a pure white, and like the wings, the tips of the tail feathers had the pretty pink patterns on them. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, and felt sick. Just how much of him was really human any more?

With a tired sigh he walked back to the bed, curling up in a miserable ball. He hated what he was turning into. He'd never asked for this. The only thing he could say that was good about the damned virus, was the fact Sirus had stayed with him because of it.

He missed his lover, and wanted him there, NOW. But he'd been informed by Wayan that the crew, his lover included, were preparing for a mission to try find a cure. So they were pretty busy then. Cortes sighed, he knew it was selfish, but he wanted the other to forget about the dumb mission and come here now...

A knock at the door pulled him out of his trance. He shook his head blearily, and finally spoke;

"Come in.." he said softly, though he noticed it hurt his throat to talk. Great, now he was getting sick. PERFECT.

"You OK Aran sweetie?" it was Sirus, Cortes shot off the bed and clung to him. Sirus blinked, this was unusual for Aran. He was usually so refined when it came to emotional outbursts. But he hugged the human tightly, nuzzling his cheek.

"Do you really have to go?" Cortes asked sadly, looking up at him. Sirus sighed, stroking his cheek.

"I'm afraid so love...the information I have on the monolith may prove vital to finding a way to help you.."

Cortes clutched the other tightly, "I..I'm starting to feel like...this virus is taking over, I don't feel entirely human any more. What if it takes over completely..."

Sirus ran his hand through the captains newly-cut hair "I wont let that happen love...we'll find something..." he kissed him gently "but I need you to stay where its safe..here. The doctors said you stand a high risk of getting ill, I don't want that to happen. So you've got to take care of yourself.." he looked at Cortes "please?"

Cortes sighed, he couldn't say no to that look "alright.." he said at last, his tone reluctant. He was rewarded with a loving kiss from the angel. Sirus smiled and poked his nose "I'll be back as soon as I can love!" he said, giving him one last hug before reluctantly leaving him.

Cortes sighed and sat on the windowsill, watching as the ships came and went from the rebel hideout. He hated being useless, stuck in a hospital AGAIN. He heard a squeak, and looked over at the bedside table. The little pet turtle he kept with him had woken up. It had been a gift from his brother Christophe when he'd returned. It had grown considerably since he'd gotten it, it was now nearly twice as big as it had started as. It slept most the time, but when awake, it was happy to follow him around his office, trying to head butt everything in sight.

As he watched, it slid from the tabletop to the bed, and crawled across to where he was sat. He smiled and sat it in his lap, running his hand over its shell. "they'll come back...im sure of it.." he said softly, and the turtle, named Conrad, gave an affirmative squeak, and butted its masters hand in response, which made Cortes smile.

* * *

On the ship Sirus was already wishing he didn't have to leave Cortes alone. But he had no choice, he had to go on this mission, and Cortes was too vulnerable to bring along.

Sensing his worry, Lena patted his hand "don't worry, we'll be back before he even has time to get lonely!"

Sirus smiled "yeah, I hope so.." he said softly as the nazaire took off into the clear blue sky.

* * *

That evening, Cortes found himself unable to eat. He felt sick, dizzy. The doctor was again baffled by the captains sickness. Was it another mutation. They were happening too fast...He hurried to the Vector , to see if they could develop a stronger anti-biotic that would slow it down, and urgently!

Alone in the hospital room Cortes drifted in and out of consciousness. He tried to call for help, but for some reason his voice wasn't loud enough, he sounded hoarse. Then in went altogether. He at last blacked out, wishing this would just come to an end.

He awoke some time in the early hours of the morning. With a muffled groan he stumbled into the bathroom. and got another shock. Not only had the tail gotten longer and now touched the floor, but something else had happened. It took a seconds to notice it. But it became obvious when he tucked his hair behind his ears. Growing amidst the hair..were feathers. Just small ones, but feathers nonetheless. Despite his best efforts he couldn't completely hide them. Thankfully they were only a few in number, and only appeared just above his ears. but the fact they were there pissed him off. He swore, or tried to. Nothing.

He panicked, why couldn't he talk?? Furious he hit the wall. Another huge crater. He kicked the door open and stormed back into the room.

--Damnit, I'm turning into an oversized canary!! Just how much of me is still human?!-- These thoughts and more raged though his head, and the birds legendary temper took over. In short, he pretty much trashed the place.

A team of doctors, with the head doc and Vector with them, tore down the hall to see what the fuss was. The broke the door down and stared at the wreckage. Then up at the window.

Cortes was perched there, wings stretched out. He gave them a brief glance, then turned to face the window.

"..C-Cortes, stop!" Vector called, taking a step into the room. "think about what you're doing!! If you go out there in your current state, it may be too much for your system to handle!"

Cortes looked over at him again, but said nothing. Then he simply closed his eyes and relaxed the wings. The assembled group sighed in relief. Looked like he'd listened.

Or not as the case was. The next second, taking advantage of their relaxed state, Cortes snapped the wings out and launched out of the window.

"CORTES!!" he heard Vector yelling behind him, but he paid no heed, and soared up into clouds. closing his eyes and wished he knew which way his lover had flown in. He heard a squawk and opened his eyes. A bird hovered by his side, it called again, then flew off. Somehow knowing it was leading him the way he wanted to go, he swooped after it.

* * *

It grew dark quite quickly, and he struggled to see. A chill wind had kicked up, and he began to wonder where they were exactly. So used was he to using the saint nazaire navi data, he was a little rusty with this manual navigation. As he flew further, he was baffled to see snow drifting towards him. Where the hell was he?!

But he had no time to think about that, for he spotted something up ahead...

* * *

For years he'd been trapped there, thanks to his older brother. Oslo hated the fact he, Darius even existed, and had banished him to Vandergaard for the rest of his life. And he stayed there, too poor in health to leave. But at least he wasn't alone, Baldr, an old friend had stayed with him. On hearing the news that his brothers empire had been toppled, he'd felt a surge of relief. He wondered if the two children he'd seen before were responsible, one was a powerful little saijin after all...

Now, after months of building, he'd finally secured himself a ship. Built from salvaged parts, and with the use of a whole library of technical info, he'd repaired a crashed ship and added parts to it. Now he was ready to go. He hit the control button to launch it, and accidentally hit the release skylight button. A freezing gust of air whooshed in and he fumbled about for the right button as the wind kicked up a notch.

He was interrupted from his search by a skidding noise from above, then a thud as something fell through the open hatch. It hit the floor and lay there a second stunned. Then flipped up onto its feet.

He and Baldr turned to get a better look at their visitor. and stared. At first glance they thought it a big bird, then they realised it was partly HUMAN. It brushed hair away from its face, and regarded them. Then in a flash it stepped back, the wings snapping back, pulling the gun from its side and aiming it at them.

"Master!" Baldr panicked, but Darius was curious. He'd heard rumours. About a legendary pirate, fused somehow with a flying creature.

"It's alright old friend.." he walked towards Cortes, hands up to show no weapon on him. "I'm not sure who you are...but you're safe here. Who are you?"

The figure stared at him, tried to say something, then shook his head in an exasperated manner. In the end he pointed at his throat and shook his head sadly.

Baldr copped on "Master, I think he's trying to say, well, not say. He cant talk."

"Mute huh? That's a shame.." Darius stepped closer, and the time the winged figure stayed put, watching him. He picked up a pen and piece of paper and held them out to the pirate "maybe this'd be easier..."

Cortes took the proffered stationery and set about scribbling. It took a minute or two, but at last he held the piece of paper back out to Darius.

Darius took it, and baltar craned over his shoulder to get a better look at what it said;

"I prefer not to give my name, but since I have no other choice; my name is Captain Cortes, im looking for my ship. They're searching for that rat Oslo's crashed monolith, it has a cure to this damned condition on board. I have to find them."

"Oslo.." Darius stared at the paper, then up at Cortes "you know what happened to my brother?!"

Cortes tore off another sheet of paper, scribbled something on it and handed it over. This one read, in large angry lettering;

"ITS YOUR DAMN BROTHERS FAULT I ENDED UP LIKE THIS. He'd better be well hidden, because if I find him, im going to FKING KILL him."

"Well.." Darius looked at Cortes, who looked pretty pissed off "I cant blame you for your anger captain. My brothers lust for power drove him crazy...he caused a lot of people a lot of grief." he thought about it for a moment, then spoke; "how about we search for your ship, I want to leave this place for good, and maybe I can be of help to you." he looked at Cortes, "how about it?"

Cortes regarded him for a moment, then sighed and at last nodded. Darius smiled and motioned Baldr to start the launch "lets go!" he sighed "I'm finally free..."

"Are you sure this is safe master?" Baldr asked, casting a wary glance at Cortes "he looks a little...unstable...he seems to have a bad temper where your brother is concerned, how do you know he wont go after you?"

"Baldr, stop worrying. If the rumours are true, then this guy is one of the rebel pirates that fought against the sphere, their leader judging by his title. I wonder if he knows those two children that were here before.."

Behind them Cortes was beginning to feel tired. His stomach growled angrily, and he felt everything go light, the room seemed to spin, then nothing..

"I still think he's a-what the hell was that?!" Baldr trailed off. He and Darius whipped round to see what the source of the noise was.

"OH dear, are you OK?!" Darius knelt by Cortes, shaking his shoulder. No response. He put a hand to the pirates forehead and frowned.

"Baldr, he's not well, I think its a bad fever...give me a hand getting him to the couch, those wings are heavy looking..."

Several minutes later, and the pirate was lying on said couch, a thick blanket wrapped around him. he was as white as sheet, and didn't look too good.

Thankfully Darius had had the sense to procure a large ship for his endeavours, this one had a small kitchen unit on it. While his friend set about trying to make some food for them all, Darius sat by Cortes. the man was a mystery, part bird, part human, and it was his brothers fault.

--Oslo, what were you playing at? Why did you try something so risky..-- he sighed, then blinked as Cortes shifted slightly. But still didn't wake. But when he moved, something slipped from his wallet. It was a bundle of photographs. He picked them up, removing the elastic band and flipping through them.

They'd been taken the day of Sirus' party. There were pictures of the residents of puerto angel goofing about, Mahad showing off with the boomerang, Mila and Marcus posing with their kids, a cute one of cheng and Celia playing on a computer together, and one of Sirus and Cortes. The angel was holding his lover close and smiling cutely at him.

--Who's this...he's not human...how unusual...-- he blinked as the picture suddenly whisked out of view. Guiltily he looked up. Cortes was holding the picture, glaring at him.

"Ehe..sorry, they fell out of your pocket while you were sleeping, I wasn't trying to pry.." he nodded at the photo Cortes held "is he from my brothers ship as well.."

Cortes picked up the pad and pen again;

"He WAS. If it hadn't been for him, I would've been trapped on the monolith. He stays with us now, because he found a reason to, and helped us stop the sphere."

"I bet I can guess the 'reason'," Darius said cheekily, chuckling as Cortes turned red and glared at him "still, its amazing how human he is. If it wasn't for the wings.."

Cortes nodded. Then sighed. He wanted to find Sirus NOW.

"Is he with the ship you seek?" Darius asked him, and Cortes nodded sadly and sighed.

"I remember these two...I didn't know they were with you.." he held up a picture of Mahad and Lena.

Cortes nodded, and wrote a brief explanation of the kids' story.

"Ah I see.." Darius nodded, then blinked as Cortes stomach gurgled loudly. "well, someone's hungry.."

Cortes scribbled on the piece of paper "that's just it...I cant seem to eat either...solid food just hurts to swallow. So I haven't eaten in awhile..."

Darius thought about it, then had an idea. If solid food was a problem, what about liquids?

Baldr's suggestion they try some kind of soup seemed to go down well (literally), and Cortes stomach was finally silenced, and the pirate promptly fell asleep again.

"He has the attention span of a dyslexic goldfish." Baldr remarked as he and Darius sat at the front of the ship, monitoring the radar for signs of life, or Cortes ship anyway.

"...can you even GET a dyslexic goldfish? they cant write.." Darius said at last, baffled..

* * *

Some distance away, the saint nazaire was still seeking the crashed Monolith. Since it had been attacked during the Kharzem incident, it was likely it was still wedged in between the blocks. They just had to find the prison.

The radio crackled and Sirus blinked, stirring slightly. Damn he was sleepy. Lena got to the radio before he could even sit up and pressed the answer button. It was Vector:

"People, we have a problem...Cortes has done a bunk. He's legged it. AGAIN."

"WHAT?!" Sirus yelled, sitting bolt upright, "when?"

"Some hours ago...the mutations have spread. I don't know what he's after, but its dangerous for him to be out in his condition. he'll get sick.."

"Alright, we'll keep an eye out if he shows up..." Lena told him.

Sirus shook his head and sighed "what's he doing?"

Mahad thought about it "is it possible he's coming to find YOU again, like last time?"

Sirus shook his head "I don't think so, last time I was in trouble...he knows why ive left this time..."

"He must be upset...maybe that was his way of dealing with it..." Lena said at last "we don't really know how this must feel for him..."

Sirus sighed "I just hope we find him soon..."

* * *

Wheeo..sorry for the delay, between family insanity, headaches, and a temp mental block, i got distracted.

Random Fact: I can make pizza now! D 'tis good

* * *


	8. Close to the Cure

On Darius ship, Cortes was still in a feverish stupor, drifting in and out of sleep. sensing someone nearby he forced himself to sit up, wings snapping back defensively. Baldr stepped back, giving him a wary look as he walked past the couch to grab some maps from the table.

"Talk about jumpy.." he muttered to himself. And jumped when the wings snapped back again.

--Got good hearing too..-- he thought, looking at the guy out of the corner of his eye. The winged figure watched him silently for a moment, then, having decided he was no threat, lowered the wings, tucking them close to his body.

Baldr scooted back to his master and friend as fast as he could. He sat back down, handing the requested papers over.

"That guys weirding me out, his expression, the way he reacts...it doesn't seem human somehow..."

"Leave him be old friend, he's not here to hurt us. I owe it to him to try reverse the damage my brother did to him. From what i gathered, Oslo used him in some twisted genetic experiment...its not his fault"

From his seat at the back of the ship, Cortes could hear every word. He sighed, wondering if this was really such a bright idea. He sneezed, the wings trembling as he did. He sighed, getting to his feet and peering out the window. Where were they?

Sighing, he walked over to where Darius and Baldr were sat, ignoring the latter's glares in his direction. He tapped inquisitively at the radar, and somehow Darius understood where he meant.

"Were close, my brother is near, i can sense it..." seeing Cortes' pissed expression he sighed "ill make sure he undoes the damage he's caused.."

"If its possible to..." Cortes scribbled on a nearby piece of paper. "For all we know i could be stuck like this permanently."

"We'll try everything. For now. Lets find that idiot brother of mine.."

Cortes nodded, sighing, then sneezing again, the wings flapping agitatedly. Baldr ducked and glared at the bird-man. "your brothers been missing a year now..how d'ya know he's still alive, or even in the same place..."

"Because its too dangerous for him to venture out, there are a great many who would gladly clobber him.."

"This guy included i bet..." Baldr added, earning a glare from Cortes.

They flew on in silence, Cortes pacing around the smallish living space. He felt cramped, like he should be flying out in the fresh air. He stretched the wings, tucking them back in again a second later. What the hell was the matter with him? He looked out the window, and thought about his beloved sky angel, Sirus.

--Where are you? i want to see you, before this virus erases what little of me is human...-- he sighed, resting his forehead against the cool glass. and seen a brief flash of white. a wing? He squinted out the window, but couldn't see well enough. Had one of the birds followed them? Or were there some resting on this block? whatever the reason he had to find out!

He ran away from the window, hitting the control for the skylight. He pulled himself up and onto the top of the ship.

"What the hell?!" The two twisted in their seats to see where the sudden blast of wind had come from.

"What's that lunatic bird-brain doing? he'll get us all killed?!" Baldr yelled above the howling of the wind.

Darius didn't answer, he merely watched the main window as Cortes swooped up and round. he hovered a moment in the air, then turned to face them, pointing towards the right.

"This way.." without hesitation Darius swung the ship round to face Cortes.

"How can you trust his judgement sir?" Baldr asked. Darius pointed out the window

"Take a closer look!" he said. Sure enough, at close glance, some birds were hovering near the winged human. They were circling towards a block in the distance.

"You think he can communicate with those things?" Baldr asked, bemused.

Darius shrugged "if he can, its a miracle...i have a feeling this will help us find my brother..."

Cortes could barely see more then a few feet in front of him, but if he focused on the white wings ahead of him, he was able to follow the right direction.

Every so often he looked behind him to check the ship was following him. Then he would swoop on ahead, and gradually the block came into focus. It looked a barren place, mostly made up of rock. Built into the rock face he saw, as he got close enough, was a makeshift door.

He landed on the rocky ground, and his legs gave way, pitching him to the ground. The chill seeped rough his clothing, already dampened by snow. He shivered, but sat up, twisting round to see where the ship was.

It landed not far away, and he dimly seen two people running towards him.

--I think...there's something..-- he sneezed --important here.-- he shook his head, felt like it was stuffed full of cotton wool.

"Lets get inside, fast." Darius suggested, and the three barged the door down, stumbling into a rough-hewn cave. Cortes sneezed again, shaking the wings to dislodge the water. They felt a lot heavier now they were soaked, and he stumbled along behind the other two as they ventured deeper into the cave. Cortes pulled his familiar gun from its holder, just in case.

Up ahead the path split into two. Cortes pointed at the wider tunnel, indicating he'd take that one, then promptly walked off down it without waiting for a reply.

"Hm, pretty cold." Baldr remarked, but followed Darius as the other set off down the path.

As he tripped along the passageway, Cortes wished he brought a torch. But on the ground he noticed some white feathers...which meant one of the birds was close by. Like any bird, they hated the rain, and would of course seek shelter, but inside a cave? seemed a little odd..unless it was a tame bird..?

Sure enough, as he continued, he heard a familiar chirping, and it somehow calmed him. Knowing one of them was close. He sniffed the air. Smelt like food..his stomach growled angrily. he sighed, and crept onwards. A flickering light soon made it easier to see, and he could hear sounds, human sounds.

He rounded a corner, and felt a familiar surge of hatred. The tunnel opened into a massive cavern, lit by a large roaring fire. Standing at the other end, a pale shadow of his former self, but there nonetheless, was Oslo. On a makeshift perch sat a familiar bird. Cortes twitched his wings, looking over at the bird.

Somehow sensing him, the bird took off from its perch, flying over. Cortes held out his arm, and the bird settled upon it.

Oslo had gotten used to living in this freezing, dark hellhole. He couldn't risk going above ground, those blasted pirates had overridden the place. The sphere had no chance. So he was trapped in this dank hell hole for all eternity, with only a stray heavens bird for company. Even his powers had never truly returned, they were very week. The rare times he venture into the sunlight, it failed to charge him as it had used to. The battle with Lena, the little lady of light, had damaged him for good.

He jumped as the bird took off from its perch. Where was it off to? He turned to watch it, and felt a pang of fury as the bird settled on an outstretched arm. Of someone horribly familiar.

"You.." he snarled, glaring at Cortes as the pirate stood there "you're still not dead yet? but judging by your appearance its not far off..."

Cortes said nothing, he had no voice to express the words of fury that were building up inside him.

--This is your fault you twisted bastard!!-- he raged inwardly as Oslo walked towards him.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue? Or should I say...bird got your brain?"

The bird took off from Cortes arm, and the other snapped the wings out. his was going to get nasty..

* * *

From their position some twists and turns away, Darius and Baldr heard a muffled thud, followed by some loud scuffling noises. They looked at each other, then turned and ran back towards the sounds. Eventually they rounded the corner and into the same cavern as the two having the fight.

By the looks of it Cortes wasn't holding out too well, his body, weakened by fever, was not able to defend itself against Oslo's onslaught. He tried to knock Oslo away with the wings brute force, but a blast knocked him off balance. And before he could even react, he was being pinned to the cold ground, a cold hand around his neck, cutting off his air supply.

"Now to dispose of you for good.." Oslo snarled, grabbing Cortes gun from where he'd dropped it during the initial scuffle and aiming it the pirates heart "say bye bye birdie.."

Cortes closed his eyes, cursing himself for his weakness. Dieing at Oslo's hands..damn it...

"BROTHER, STOP IT! LET THE MAN GO!" Oslo looked up as he seen his brother come tearing in.

"Well well.." he said coldly, keeping the gun aimed at Cortes as he spoke "i should've known you'd come here to gloat."

"I came here to get some answers...namely the cure for whatever you did to that guy.."

"I've got a cure right here.." Oslo charged the weapon, this time aiming it at his captives head "all he needs is a little 'shot'.."

"Stop it Oslo!" Darius raged "you lost, enough's enough...what will killing him prove"

Oslo tightened his grip around Cortes' neck as he answered "hmph, this bastard and his little pack of feral rats got in my way, spoilt my plans. He harboured those two brats, stole their mother back from my grasp...death is the least he deserves in my opinion!"

Cortes could barely breath, the whole room was fading...what little grip he had on consciousness was slowly starting to go..

Oslo got a shock the next second, when his brother charged over and barged right into him, sending them both sprawling, and releasing his grip on Cortes, the gun skittering over the floor.

"Baldr!" Darius yelled, and the other understood. Running over to where Cortes was curled up in shaky ball, coughing and spluttering, he helped him sit up, and gradually Cortes was able to breath again.

Oslo at blast managed to shove Darius off him "hmph, you've gotten stronger since i last had to see you..."

Darius glared "with the sphere gone, i was finally free to leave...all thanks to the rebels...i was no longer a prisoner!"

"And so you set off on this pathetic mission to try and save that weak rebel leader? Don't bother, he'll die eventually anyway!"

"Not while there's a cure to stopping what you did to him!" Darius snapped.

Propped up by Darius' assistant, Cortes closed his eyes, trying to focus --Sirus, please...i need you to come here...find us..PLEASE!!--

* * *

Meanwhile, Sirus and co had finally located the ruins of the smashed monolith. The prison lay empty, the remains of brigs lying scattered about. They worked their way to where wreckage of the monolith lay scattered about. Lena had pretty much blown it to pieces, but some things remained. Maybe it had been in the back of her mind, but somehow, by fluke or by choice, there were some metal cases scattered about. Inside each one was a whole load of what looked like test tubes, with syringes stored next to them.

"Which is it?" Mahad squeaked, looking at all the cases. Lena shook her head "I have no idea..." she said at last.

"Only Oslo would know.." Sirus hissed, slamming the case shut "and we don't even know if he's still alive!"

--Damnit-- he thought furiously, glaring at the cases --my one chance to save Aran..and i cant find the right needle...now what?!--

He heard a flapping sound, and he scrambled to his feet. There, flying between the blocks, was a familiar white bird. It landed on the block in front of them, head tilted to one side. Then it hopped a few steps back. It seemed to be motioning them to follow it.

Wayan stared at it "you think it knows something? like where the captain is?"

"Who knows, lets just follow it!" Dahlia said quickly, as the bird flew off again. They pegged it back to the ship, where they found a whole flock waiting for them.

"Its just like before!" Wayan exclaimed. Sirus looked baffled, until the other explained a flock of birds had led them to Cortes once before.

"I guess..they consider him one of their own. And these birds are fiercely protective!" Lena added. Sirus had a surge of hope as Wayan steered the ship after the flock of birds.

--Please be OK Aran..-- Sirus thought desperately.

They'd brought every single case back with them, in the vague hope they'd find the right one...

* * *

Darius dragged his brother back to the ship. His fury at finding his sibling lent him a fair bit of strength, and the weakened Oslo could do little to get free. Baldr helped the weak and shaky Cortes to walk back to where the craft was parked. Once inside, he found as many blankets as he could, and set about helping the winged human dry off.

Cortes sat perfectly still as Baldr attended to him. He sensed the other didn't trust him, but he was helping him anyway..

He was starting to get drowsy now..the warmth slowly sinking into him. Baldr had to make sure he stayed awake, and kept prodding the pirate to make sure he did just that. The immense wings took some effort to dry, but eventually Cortes seemed comfortable. He flapped the wings a few times to check they were uni njured.

"Any better?" Baldr asked, baffled. Cortes blinked at him, then responded with a grateful nod, the wings flapping in response. His posture was far more relaxed, which meant he trusted the person helping him.

Darius had dragged his brother on board, and tied him to a chair. Oslo was NOT a happy bunny at this.

"Let me go you idiot!" he yelled at Darius, who glared at him.

"Sorry Oslo, but you're not going any where until you tell me what i want!"

"You still want to save that pathetic pirates life? you've grown stupider in my absence.." Oslo snapped.

"I don't have to take that from you any more brother..im free. Your stupid prison doesn't confine me any more...but now you're the one who's trapped...ironic, isn't it?"

"What're you going to do? Destroy me?" Oslo snapped.

"No..but they very well might!" Baldr panicked. Darius looked at the main view screen, where he could see a ship landing close by thiers. He caught a brief glimpse of a symbol, it matched the one on Cortes outfit..

Cortes blinked, shaking his head to clear it as he heard a familiar noise...his ship?!

He staggered to his feet, the astonished Baldr still gaping at the screen. He'd barely taken a few steps forward when the ships main door was kicked open, and a familiar pair piled in.

"Hands up! this is a sphere ass-whooping!" Mahad announced.

Sirus looked at the two brothers. And glared at Oslo. But before he could take even a single step forward, a winged blur shot out of nowhere and flung itself at him. Familiar ginger hair brushed against his cheek, and warm wings open wide...

He just about managed to keep his balance, the weapon he'd been carrying clattering to the floor as he used both arms to wrap around his glomp-attacker and steady him. Once he'd gotten his balance he took a look at the figure.

"Aran..oh thank god.." he said at last. Cortes blinked up at him, smiling happily. Then he hugged Sirus tightly again, and before the angel could ask if he was alright, he found himself being happily kissed b y a very pleased Cortes.

"Blegh!" Oslo glowered as the two at last pulled apart. Darius just smiled at how happy the captain was.

"Hey, wait up you two-CAPTAIN!" this was Wayan, who along with Lena and the rest, had finally caught up to Mahad and Sirus.

"How did-? Why're you?" Dahlia couldn't seem to finish even a single question, instead she happily patted the captains shoulder "you've really got to remember to leave a message when you do a runner! What was that threat you made last time Wayan, about an ass-kicking?"

Sirus hugged Aran Cortes possessively "oh no you don't...nobody's kicking anything!"

Everyone assembled cracked up laughing, and Cortes groaned silently.

"Now Oslo, ya bald ugly goit..we've got a little question for you.." Mahad smirked, as Sirus sat next to Cortes on the couch, and began asking questions, which Cortes hastily scribbled answers to.

"Which ones the antidote to whatever you injected the captain with?!" Wayan glared. Oslo just laughed "now where's the fun in that.."

Lena held a blast up in front of his face "its a lot more fun the getting this up your nose!" she added. Oslo glared "its nice to see you too you little brats!" he looked at the cases the crew were carrying. "Looks like your brother has the right one..but which needle..i don't remember, ill leave that for you to figure out!"

Darius offered Mahad and Lena a small smile as a greeting, then glared at his brother "quit playing about, tell me!"

Oslo laughed "like hell i will...try anything you like...who knows if ill give you the right answer, really want to risk it?!" and he started laughing coldly. Leaving Wayan and the others to deal with the insane Oslo, Mahad lugged the case to where Sirus and Cortes sat. He explained the situation.

Sirus shook his head and sighed fretfully. "It could be any of these.." he looked at the bizarre variety of injection needles. Cortes stared too, and a vague memory flashed back..

Bound to a chair, restrained. Seeing someone in a lab coat with a tray..a needle with many shining pins...but how many? He closed his eyes, struggling to remember...

"Hey..your feathers are escaping again!" Mahad cried, scooping the moulted feathers up from the floor, holding them fanned out. Cortes opened his eyes, blinking sleepily at what Mahad was holding. 6 feathers. why did that- His eyes widened, and the memory came flooding back clear as day. The needle was a six-point injector. He'd only caught a brief glimpse of it, but he was certain.

He tugged Sirus sleeve, pointing at the feathers, then at the case. Sirus didn't get it.

"I got it!" Mahad scooped up a pair of needles from the ones arranged in the suitcase. "it had six of these needle-points.." he held the two out to Cortes "can you remember what it looked like?" each needle had a unique shape and design.

Cortes studied them, struggling to recall the memory a second time. It had a gold marking on..and the plunger had a strange indent on it...

Spotting one that matched exactly to the now fading memory, he reached out and plucked the needle from mahads hand. This he held out to Sirus, who took it from him, removing the safety on the needle ends.

"Are you sure Aran..?" he asked, Mahad hovering nearby anxiously. Cortes looked at it again and nodded.

"Here, let me..I'll do it.." it was Baldr. He explained he'd done medical training to help keep master Darius' health in good shape. The crew stood by, fidgeting with worry as the guy administered the injection they prayed would save their captain. Cortes response was to pass out. Baldr explained to the panicking crew the antidote most likely contained a sedative ingredient. All Cortes needed was sleep.

"We'll stay until he's well enough to fly..." Wayan said at last, and everyone agreed. Sirus stayed with Cortes, who was wrapped up in as many more blankets as Baldr could find.

He watched his lover sleep, running his fingers through his hair. While he was doing this he noticed a few small feathers drifted free from his Aran's hair.

--How odd..-- he thought, gently brushing the humans cheek with his hand. Cortes shifted in his sleep and blushed faintly.

"Do you think...he'll be able to talk again?" Sirus looked up, and wondered how best to answer Darius.

"I'm not sure..i am hoping that the antidote will reverse what mutations it can, and cause them to stop growing, and maybe decrease slightly. I just want to see him happy again...this whole incident. Has caused unforgivable grief for him.."

Darius sighed and sat down "I can only apologise for what my brother has done..." he indicated Cortes "he's a good person, he adores his friends it seems...especially you."

Sirus blushed faintly but smiled "i consider myself very lucky...that i was allowed to stay with him all that time ago...even though i was created by your brother, Aran still let me stay.." he smiled at the memory...how he'd had to keep his feelings for the captain hidden for so long. Until he finally admitted how much he cared for him...

Cortes didn't stir for a good few hours, during which Oslo was looked in the darkest cell the saint nazaire had, and everyone split up to search the block for anything of use.

Sirus had to leave his beloved for a few minutes, when Wayan radioed to tell him they'd found some water tanks, and they needed help carting them back to the ship. He left baldr to look after the sleeping Cortes, and reluctantly left.

* * *

Gweeh, another part but m'not done yet '

Random Fact: My foot is dead. And this 5lb laptop is giving me a dead lap.


	9. Indecision

He awoke not long after Sirus left. Confused and a little drowsy, he tried to ask where Sirus had gone to. After some confusion, Baldr finally understood.

"He went to give the other lot a hand with some heavy loads he said...over there..." he indicated the entrance to the cave. Cortes stood, wobbled, but unaided managed to wander outside. It was still pretty dark, and he couldn't see too well. But at last he spotted a group of people emerging from the caves makeshift entrance, lugging boxes of supplies. Thunder cracked the air and he jumped. So noisy...

But all this wet weather had worn away at the rock face, and inevitably parts of it had started cracking, coming loose. One large chunk snapped free and plunged down towards the group of pirates.

He panicked, he wouldn't reach in time..

"..MOVE IT!!" a loud shout echoed across the way, startling the rebels, who seen the rock bounding towards them and legged it sideways.

It took Cortes a second to realise just who the voice had belonged to. It'd been his own.

--hawuh...did that injection...fix it..?-- he stood there, stunned his hand at his throat --was it possible..?--.

"Thank god for that..." Wayan sighed "nice timing captain...wait," he did a double take "did...you just start talking again??"

Cortes shifted, shrugged, "uhm...seems...like it..." he said slowly, hesitant to believe it was really him.

He scratched his head and tucked a strand of hair behind him ears. And felt a lack of feathers there.

"They're gone..." he said quietly.

"Alright! you're ok now!" Mahad cheered. "now ya gotta just lose the tail.."

"That...would be good.." Cortes smiled. He still felt a little awkward talking again, but that would fade.

He zipped into the caves to find Sirus, wanting to surprise him. He snuck up slowly behind him. Dahlia spotted what he was up to and had to fight not to laugh.

Sirus got the shock of his life when a loud "BOO!" erupted from behind him, and someone's hand clapped his shoulder. He whipped round, coming face to face with a grinning Cortes.

"Gah, don't do that Aran!" he scolded, then realised...

"Heh, sorry" Cortes said clearly. Dahlia was laughing fit to bust at the whole incident, but was relieved to hear Cortes talking again.

"How did...when did your voice come back?" Sirus asked him, poking his nose. Cortes smiled, stepping close and nuzzling against the other.

"Hmm just now.." he said softly "still...little rusty though..."

"I'm sure it'll all come back soon enough..." the angel smiled, running a hand through Cortes hair "those little feathers have gone...maybe the mutations are reversing.."

"I hope so..." Cortes said with a sigh "I just want...to feel like myself again. Not some cross-breed..."

"It doesn't matter what you are..." Sirus whispered so only his aran would hear "I'll still adore you"

Cortes blushed a deep shade of red, and dahlia wondered just what the captain's partner had said to make him turn that shade.

The angel smiled and hugged him gently, "we'll see how it goes. Maybe it'll cure the lot..."

Cortes nodded, but oddly enough, at the thought of losing his wings, he felt almost sad...

It bothered him the whole way back to the Nazaire, where he was tackle-hugged by Cheng, and asked a million questions.

He made to go towards his usual seat, but was nudged in the direction of his room by Sirus. Who insisted he wasn't going to be working for at LEAST a week.

But first, a shower. After being soaked yet again, Cortes desperately fancied a nice warm wash. His lower back hurt...

It continued to hurt even after the shower, and he twisted and turned in his sleep, as the fast-acting drug ran through his system, seeking out the virus it had been created to stop.

The ship took off, with everybody on board. Darius and Baldr followed in their odd little craft, as Cortes had suggested they follow them to avoid getting lost. Looked like Puerto Angel was getting some new residents..

* * *

They were fast approaching home by the time he finally woke up. At least his back had stopped hurting. Rubbing his lower back he stumbled over to the window. Then realised what was missing. The tail feathers. Looking back over at the bed he seen them. They must've slipped loose during the snooze he'd been having. He picked the biggest one up, amazed at the length and size of it. It was kind of pretty, but boy was he glad to be shot of them.

"Mngh..you ok aran?" Sirus finally sat up from where he'd been snoozing beside Cortes. "what happened?"

Cortes grinned, "see?" he turned round to show him, lifting the shirt and jacket out of the way "no tail!"

Sirus blinked, sure enough, it was as if the feathers had never been there, only a faint scar marked the spot they'd pushed through. He gave Cortes butt a comforting pat as he stood up. "Looks good to me" he said cheerfully, as Cortes went red.

"I think.." Cortes sighed "that the wings..probably wont fade...they've been there too long. The serum cured these because they were so recent...I have the feeling..it wont affect them..."

Sirus looked at him, noting his expression and tone of voice "is that what you want..?" he asked at last.

Cortes thought about it, the feathers from his tail in his hands. "yeah...I think it is.." he smiled "if it wasn't for them after all, I wouldn't have gotten to know a certain person"

Sirus blushed faintly, and kissed Cortes gently "as long as you're happy love.." he said softly "then that's fine by me"

But even though he smiled, Cortes had another doubt bothering him.

As they all disembarked he watched the crew closely, seeing how they seemed to get on so well. Did they really need him there, they seemed capable of surviving without him. He shook his head, dislodging the thought, but his chest ached slightly. He sat through the doctors examination with barely a word, which the doc found slightly odd.

Cortes tried everything possible to hide his doubts from his lover, and it worked barely. One morning, several days alter, the day before he was due to be allowed back to work, he decided he had to talk to Wayan.

Sirus was off on a water scout mission, so the angel couldn't scold him for over-stressing himself. He started putting his uniform on, but something stopped him, and he left the garment thrown over the back of a chair, instead option to put on an ordinary white sweatshirt and plain black trousers. He tore a hairbrush through his hair and tucked it behind his ears as was the habit since he'd cut it. Then, with a soft sigh, he wandered outside to locate his second in command.

He eventually located him at the repair yard. He was aware a lot of people were casting funny glances his way, never before had he been spotted out of his uniform. Mahad, on a fetching mission for his mother, gawped. Cortes minus the uniform. Something HAD to be wrong. Add to the evidence the guy looked worried about something, and hey presto! Something was going on here...

Wayan looked up as he heard the captains voice, and did a double-take. "Everything alright captain? I've never seen you out of uniform before.."

Cortes sighed, and shifted slightly "..that's what I wanted to talk to you about..." with a sigh he began..

One explanation later:

"You want to WHAT?!" Wayan screeched. Cortes sighed, perching himself on the railing. "I want to retire from this..."

"But..why sir?" Wayan asked dumbfounded/ Cortes seemed miserable at the idea, so why suggest it.

The captain sighed, the wings flapping "this virus...the mutations...its all been too damn much...I know how ive been acting. Careless, reckless...I keep lashing out at people for no reason...I cant control the virus' effects...its wearing me out..."

Wayan frowned, seeing Cortes so unhappy was a sad sight, did the captain really think he wasn't fit to do his job?

"Basiclly..i don't want to be putting any of the crew in danger with my stupid behaviour...what'll happen if I lose my temper again? someone might get hurt..." he shook his head, jumping down from the railing and walking away "I cant risk it. Ill make a formal announcement later on.."

Wayan stared after him as the winged figure walked away. This was bad. The virus was making one of the best pirates in sky land doubt his abilities. --Sorry captain, but I don't think any of us believe you really want to quit. Something else is behind this..-- he went off to fetch the Vector.

* * *

Mahad spotted Wayan as he headed for the lighthouse, and went with him. There they ran into Mila and Marcus, who were having lunch with the Vector. Wayan gave them the whole story of Cortes shock announcement.

"--He really seems set on this, but you can tell its not what he really wants."

"He must think he doesn't have a choice.." Vector said "he's afraid he'll hurt someone? I doubt it.hes always had a crabby temper, since when did that matter?"

"Exactly!" Mahad said "but we need to get him to rethink this...its like he doesn't believe he can do his own job anymore.."

"Then we simply need to show him he can!" Marcus said at last. He stood up "I'll go talk to him, see if he'll listen..."

As his dad left, Mahad had an idea. If Cortes needed proof, why not get it? Grabbing a writing pad he enlisted his sisters help and they ran down to the town, to see what people thought of Cortes' loopy decision.

* * *

It took Marcus a fair while to find him. But eventually he located Cortes on board the docked Nazaire. The captain was standing in the middle of the meeting room he used as his private study cabin.

Hearing footsteps the winged human jumped, whipping round, coming face to face with Marcus.

"Gah! don't sneak up on me like that!" he said, heart pounding in fright.

"Whoops!" Marcus announced, then looked sternly at him. "Wayan gave us some bullcrap about you apparently wanting to quit. That's a load of rubbish, right?"

Cortes' expression went cold "I hate to disappoint you, but its NOT." he shook his head "I cant control this..damn mutated virus. Even with the mutations halted, I cant risk putting anyone in danger. The incident in the hospital in indication enough. One moments frustration, and the place looked like a tornado hit it..." he looked at the other pirate "what d'ya thinkd happen if someone got between me and whatever im pissed at? Its too. damn. risky. I WONT TAKE THAT CHANCE!!"

Marcus didn't answer for a moment. Then he stepped up to Cortes and slapped him pretty hard across the face. Cortes staggered back, a confused and shocked look on his face.

"Don't be stupid!" Marcus said "listen to yourself! You didn't let yourself get to this state when you went to rescue that lover of yours did you? I've met plenty of people thatre far more violent then you, and you know what I taught them?" he grabbed Cortes shoulders and glared at him sternly "any fool can make excuses for himself, but it takes a really strong person to admit they have a problem...and work around it! You of all people, are no fool, you've proved that enough times!"

Cortes didn't say anything, stunned into silence by the smack across the face, then the ensuing lecture.

"But..." he started, but Marcus cut him off again.

"No buts, CAPTAIN." he stressed the rank, indicating he wouldn't refer to him by any other title. "you're crew doesn't just NEED you to stay, they WANT you to."

There was a knock at the door, and the two kids stuck their heads round. Seeing they'd found who they were looking for, they came in.

Cortes shifted, aware Marcus was giving him that "snap out of it or ill slap you again" look.

"Something I can help you with?" he asked at last, rubbing at the slightly sore bruise where Marcus had clocked him.

Lena held out the writing pad, hidden behind her back, she was carrying something else, "we thought we'd see what everyone thought about you're little announcement, here's what they told us to tell you.."

Cortes took the pad, and opened it up the first page. He flipped through it and the following pages. Each was full of little comments, all protesting his attempted retirement.

One that made him laugh simply said "I told Conrad the news an he bit me. Go back to work you daft goit" obviously from Christophe.

"That's the biggest load of crap captain. You quit and everyone else will. Either you show up for work tomorrow or me and Wayan will drag you thee" - that one was courtesy of Dahlia. she sure knew how to get her point across.

"Even I can tell the chance of you actually WANTING to quit work are about the same as brigs learning to tap-dance. Now listen to your father and quit being silly" -Ames of course.

The rest of the comments pretty much said the same. People were outraged at the idea of him quitting.

He stayed silent, just staring at the pages.

"If it gets too much, just say so..." Mahad said at last "someone else can do the work for you. that way you wont be stressing and losing your marbles. You can trust someone else to cover for you, right?"

"You don't need to quit because of the virus, just do a little less work every now and then!" Lena piped up.

Marcus looked from the kids to the captain "they've got a definite point there bud, you're letting the stress get to you, hence the silly ideas."

He paused before continuing "now, care to repeat you're statement from before?"

Cortes couldn't say anything, all he could do was shake his head, the pad clutched tightly in his hands. Marcus nodded "thought so. Now unless you're going to come out with any other lame-assed suggestions, perhaps a trip to the tavern would help.."

Cortes sighed, but nodded. As they stepped outside, a chilly breeze whipped round them. Cortes shivered, the thin sweater wasn't too good as far as warmth went.

Lena grinned and held up what shed been hiding behind her back. It was the captains jacket. "Thought you might need this back.." she added.

Cortes blinked at her, then couldn't help smiling. "That I do...thanks.." he felt a familiar warmth, a feeling of comfort as he pulled the jacket on.

As the kids ran on ahead, Marcus suddenly realised something, and smacked his head with one hand.

"What?" Cortes asked, baffled.

"I just realised...that Sirus guy's gonna want to kill me." he said sheepishly "if I remember correctly, he's known for lynching anyone that even puts a hand on you.."

"He's not that bad..." Cortes laughed softly "he can be a it over protective sometimes.." he flushed faintly.

"And he's gonna go nuts when he sees that.." Marcus said, indicating the bruise on his cheek.

Cortes laughed softly "I wouldn't worry about it. You had every reason to, I was acting like an idiot."

"Damn right you were, but you wouldn't be human if you didn't." he looked at the captain "part of being human, is getting frustrated. But its also about getting over it. That virus will only affect you if you LET it. Don't think about it, focus on how you WANT to think.."

Cortes thought ab out it, and a faint smile edged its way across his face. He felt better now, as if months of frustration and feelings of helplessness had been brushed away. Marcus was right. Trying to protect the crew by hiding from them would only have brought more pain. He loved his job, deep down, and he didn't want to stop it. In a moment of panic, it had seemed like a good idea, just run away...

As soon as they entered the tavern, Cortes was assailed by a crowd of people, mostly his crew. He calmed them down and embarrassedly explained he'd made a mistake with his announcement to Wayan. The ensemble cheered, and he felt a flood of relief.

--I was getting worked up over nothing...they're right, I need to start handing over some of the work sometimes...--

Some half an hour later, he heard over the radio that the water scouts hand returned. He hastily scuttled off to meet the ship. He wanted to see Sirus. Maybe it was another bird trait, but he hated being away from his chosen 'mate'.

The ships crew were surprised when the captain showed up to greet the ship, wearing an outfit that WASN'T his uniform. They were more then a little baffled. But Cortes was only interested in one person, and he legged it on board to catch him alone.

Sirus looked up as someone came tearing into the room.

"Aran?" seeing his love looked fidgety, he pulled him into a hug and nuzzled his nose gently "what's the matter-?" here he spotted the bruise on his cheek and twitched "-just tell me who it was and I'll show them the inside of their head!"

Cortes shook his head "no...it..well..." he started explaining the whole story, finishing with Marcus clocking him. Sirus looked pissed "legendary rebel or not, he's so dead-" he was cut off by another kiss.

"Please don't...if he hadn't done that. I probably would've done something selfish..." Cortes said pleadingly, and Sirus couldn't help but give in. The one talent he lacked was saying no to cutie Cortes.

"Alright love...if you're sure..." he said at last, brushing a hand against the bruise gently. Cortes smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you.." he said quietly, kissing him again.

The whole trip, Sirus had been bored silly. Now that he was back with his precious Aran, everything was OK again. He was still a little mad Ferrell had the nerve to smack aran, but since his love didn't seem angry, he'd let the guy live.

"Hmm do we have to go the tvaern..right away" he murmured, nuzzling his lovers neck.

Cortes squeaked as a shiver ran up his back. "hnhh..no" he grinned cheekily "and I do believe this ship has a living quarters on board"

"I'm sure they wont miss us for a little while" Sirus suggested, and Cortes blushed, a cheeky smirk on his face...

* * *

Some time later:

"Whoops...now they'll have defiantly have noticed were gone..." Cortes admitted sheepishly.

"Eh, so what" Sirus said nuzzling him "you can do what you want cutie"

"Everyone's gonna be suspicious we've been gone so long..." Cortes laughed.

"It's your fault" Sirus sulked jokingly "if you weren't so damn cute, I wouldn't keep wanting to sneak you away"

Cortes raised an eyebrow, then cracked up laughing.

"You goofball.." he sniggered. "That's a load of-mweeh?!"

Their attempts to leave the room were lengthened for a further period of time as Sirus decided to prove his point. heh.

* * *

Even Later:

"Ehe...finally we left..." Cortes sniggered. Beside him the angel couldn't keep the sneaky grin off his face.

He'd noticed how frustrated and agitated Cortes had seemed when he'd come to talk to him. So he'd decided to deploy his favourite tactic for making Cortes feel better...cart him off to bed! 3 (he really thinks its the cure for everything...and its not like Cortes has argued XD)

They ambled back to the tavern eventually, and made a rather pointless attempt to explain their lengthy disappearance.

Mahad opened his mouth to make a dodgy comment, but Lena whapped him upside the head before he could start.

Cortes watched them and smiled. Those two got along great as siblings went. He was still getting used to his own big brother being around, but he was glad he'd come home.

He blinked, noting Sirus was watching them as well, and he looked somewhat sad.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, "you thinking about him?" HIM referred to Anubis, Sirus loopy twin. He'd been built to almost 90 completion, then scrapped by the sphere, as his attitude programming g was considered faulty. He'd been recovered from a scrap warehouse by Macs group of pirates, and they let him run around loose with his corrupt personality files. Which had nearly gotten Cortes and Sirus killed. But Cortes and Marcus had detonated the loons canon, and the resulting explosion was assumed to have killed him, and if that hadn't, the following rubble pile was sure to have, right?

Sirus sighed "yeah...I guess I wish I could've helped him. If I could've looked at his programming, I could've done something...given him the chance at life he wanted..." he shrugged "but. I guess it cant be helped...he's gone now..."

Little did Sirus know, he was abut to have his wish granted.

* * *

Wheeo...theres a possible 3rd fic here XD involving the other angel. Now that ive been able to get some sense outta Arsehat, ive been able to get to my fic again

Random Fact: i havent slept properly in nearly 2 weeks! bweeeh...im going cross-eyed here...


End file.
